Danganronpa: Twisting Fates - By Watch
by Watch Writes2345
Summary: In a world with Ultimates and Normal people, it is a war between Ultimates and Despair. Its only when their true hope is put to the test, do they start to feel despair. This Fanfiction is full of characters made by my friends, so I would like to thank them all! Enjoy, Danganronpa: Twisting Fates!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for all of the Ultimates of Hopes Peak High School. Their abnotmal lives with their abnornal abilities. Yashiro waa walking down the street with her best friend. Lilth and Yashiro were walking down the street, laughing and telling jokes. They slowly approached the school when they saw some of their classmates.

"Hi Yashiro, Lilth! Glad you guys are here!" Said Fujihara.

"Hey Fujihara," replied Yashiro.

"So what are your guys' plans for this weekend?" Asked Lilth.

"Probably just gonna procrastinate on studying for the test and make some more manga," Replied Fujihara

"Oh come on. You always do that. Let loose a bit and come hang out with us this time!" Yashiro commented

"Heh. I guess I could."

"Perfect! How about we go to that new diner?" Suggested Lilth.

"Sounds great. But don't bring any of your mangas," Yashiro shot.

"No promises," Fujihara said with a wink.

The three walked into the school and through the halls. They saw some of their fellow classmates. Maeve, Seiko, Kana, and more. They walked into the class and saw more of their fellow classmates.

"Well look what we have here. The three weirdest people in the clas have just arrived!" Shouted Rie.  
"Heh... weird," La'Velia commented.

"Says you, Veila. You're the fricken monster in this class!" Shot back Yashiro.

"Do you want to fight? Because honestly, you will lose against me!" Niko said, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"N-no need to start getting violent," Fujihara said.

"Yea, there is NO need for you to start getting violent," added Lilth

"Says the person without a g-" started Rie before the bell cut her off.

The final kids ran into the room followed by the teacher shutting the door. The three friends all sat together near the middle of the room as the teacher headed to the front of the room, and set his stuff down.

"Hello again, the 93rd class... it looks like we're missing a person... oh well,," his deep manly voice said.

"Nǐ hǎo, lǎoshī" Seco, who was in the front of the class with her wheelchair, said to the teacher.

"Mind speaking english for once?" Said Arisu in a Mickey Mouse voice.

"Chiudi il cazzo, cagna!" Seco shot back.

"Well I have no idea what that meant, but I'm assuming that it wasnt very nice," chimmed in a Ciaran Welch.

"Let's all just stop fighting and get on with the lecture, shall we?" The teacher said trying to break the tension.

"I'd rather we continue with this. This is interesting!" Exclaimed Finacal.

"Shut it you idiotic dragon!" Rie yelled at him.

"Hey, no need to yell at the dragon! He's a nice guy!" Asuka yelled back at Rie.

"Kana, back me up on this!" Rie yelled at him.

"I'm not a part of this," he replied.

"Well you need to stay out of this, and your voice sounds like a frog that's been smoking meth for a few hundred years!" Rie yelled.

"That's not nice! Her voice is very nice!" Nari said defending Asuka.

"Don't tell me what's not nice!"

"Just shut up all of you! You all are like those stupid birds from Finding Nemo yelling MINE! MINE! MINE!" Yashiro yelled.

"Yea, what she said!" Lilth and Fujihara joined in.

"This is SO entertaining," laughed Tomohiro.

"You shut the fuck up or I'll beat your head in!" Kana yelled at him.

"Go Kana!" Yelled Niko

"Yea, beat him up!" Chimmed Viela.

Suddenly there waa a loud scream at the front of the classroom. Everyone shot their eyes forward to see their teacher with a knife in the middle of his chest, stuck to the black board, and blood pouring out of his body. His eyes wide open in shock, and his mouth stuck open, blood continued to pour down to the floor and soak his shirt.

"Oh. My. God." Seco said.

"What the hell!" Yelled Kana.

"Oh god! Who the hell? How!" Yashiro screamed.

"Im gonna be sick..." Finacal said.

There was a little hissing sound near the front and some gas started to pour into the room. It slowly filled it up, and kids started passing out. Seco slumped over her wheelchair, drool coming out of her mouth. Kana, who was standing up, banged his head on the table as he fell down. Niko flopped over onto Viela and Viela's hand ended up smacking Rie in the face. Yashiro finally passed to her right, and Fujihara to her left. Yashiro got one last look at everyone before her vision cut off completely.

Yashiro woke up in a strange room. Her head hurt bad. She was seated in a chair, with a fes other people around her. Yashiro looked up and pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and fixed her little top hat. She stood up and brushed off her red coat. She truly did look like a Ringmaster.  
She scooted the chair back and looked around the room. A woman in a yellow Kamono with pink, white, green, and blue flowers on it was asleep at one of the tables.  
A boy in blue dinosaur costume with pink tips and blue hair was asleep in a chair a few chairs down.  
She took a step forward and accidentally stept on someone. The person jarred awake and snapped.

"God, sorry. I didn't see you there. Who are you?" Asked Yashiro

"My name is Lilth, SHSL Paranormal Activities Expert. Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"God, sorry. I didn't see you there. Who are you?" Asked Yashiro

"My name is Lilth, SHSL Paranormal Activities Expert. Who the hell are you?"

"Uhm... my name is Yashiro Au, and I'm the SHSL Ringmaster."

Lilth's hair was spiky with a mix of black and white hair. Their black shorts matched well with the black hoodie they were wearing. The glasses showed off Lilth's eyes.

"Well, thanks for stepping on me. Now if you could help me, we can figure out where we are." Lilth said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Yea, sure thing. One question though, are you a dude or a girl?" Asked Yashiro

Lilth just looked at Yashiro and looked away. The two looked around the room, there was a door at the far side of the long table, and another one, a red and yellow poka-dotted one, on the opposite side of the table. They walked to the red and yellow door, but it was locked. They tried the other door and opened it up.  
They walked into the kitchen. One girl with long, curly, blonde hair was sprawled across the counter. She wore a short, white dress, with a black over jacket, bootheels, and a necklace. The black hat ontop of her face started to move and reveal her face as she woke up. She had brown eyes and lots of makeup on. Her big lips with red lipstick stood out the most. She turned her head to the left and saw the two.

"Oh god! Who are you guys?!" She asked.

"My name is Lilth, and this is Yashiro. Do you happen to know where we are?"

"Uhm... Well. No. I just woke up. But my name is Arisu, and I'm the SHSL Voice Actress." Arisu responded

"Well, Arisu, lets look around a bit" suggested Yashiro.

The three looked around the room until they heard some noise coming from the fridge. The sound got louder and as they got closer to the fridge, they noticed a lock on it.

"Get me out of here!" A voice from inside yelled.

Yashiro started to freak out. She looked at all of the counters, all full with fruit, cutting boards, and other types of kitchen utensils. Lilth ended up opening one of the many drawers and found a mallet. Lilth ran over to the fridge and smashed the lock. Arisu opened it up and a girl fell out. Her blonde hair splattered around, she fixed it and grabbed her aviators and put them on her head. She stood up and started to shiver. Her plain pink shirt and jean shorts were the only clothing she had. Her white vans had some ketchup on them. She was shivering majorly and looked at the three with wide eyes.

"W-who are you people?" She asked

"My name is Arisu, I'm the SHSL Voice Actress." Arisu said in a Spongebob voice just to prove her point.

"This is Lilth, SHSL Paranormal Activities Expert, and I'm Yashiro SHSL Ringmaster. And you are?"

"Uhm... I'm Asuka Akatsuki. And I'm the SHSL Singer."

"Well it was fun to meet you, but there seems to be nothing in here to help us find out where the hell we are," Lilth started, "There is still those other 2 people in the other room. Lets find out who they are and if they know anything. And lets also hope that an exit presents itself sometime soon, because this is a dead end room."

The four walked out of the kitchen and into the longer room. They see the boy is awake and is trying to shake up the girl in the kimono. He notices them and waves.

"Hey guys! My name is Finical SHSL Dragon. Did you all come from that room?" He asked.

"Im kind of done with introductions at this point. Im Yashiro, that's Lilth, Arisu, and this is Asuka."

"Oh. Well, I-i've been trying to wake her up for the past few minutes... b-but I can try a bit more." As Finical said that, the girl started to stir.

She freaked out for a moment before saying, "Oh! You guys scared me! Where... where am I? Who are you people?"

"Ugh. We'll explain later. Who are you?"

"O-ok... my name is Nari Ayana. Im the SHSL Traditional Dancer, as per my kimono!" Nari said, a bit more energetic.

Nari fixed her traditional hat and her straight brown hair. Her kind smile slightly warmed up Yashiro's heart. Slightly. Suddenly the ground shook and an unlocking sound was heard."What was that sound?" Asked Asuka.

"It sounded like a door," Finacal answered.

"Noo, I thought it was an elephant," shot Yashiro.

"No need to be mean," Arisu said, this time as Morty.

"Let's just go to the next area," suggested Lilth.

"I like that idea!" Nari smiled.

The 6 walked to the polka dot door and Lilth opened it up. They walked through into a large room with a massive stage in the middle. On the opposite wall were 2 doors. To the wall on the left, 2 more, and the wall on the right, one large door. Right next to the door they were walking through, was a huge Red door. They saw a guy sitting on the stage, and a woman was pacing back and forth at the front of the stage.  
"Nari, Asuka, Finacal, you go into those other rooms and try to find people. We'll talk to these two." Lilth commanded.  
Yashiro, Arisu, and Lilth headed over to the guy while Nari, Finacal, and Asuka walked into a different room. The man noticed the three as they walked up.

"And who the hell might you three be?" The man asked in a horribly rude tone.

"No need to get your damn underwear in a knot," Yashiro shot back at the man. He was wearing a red hoodie, half the hood on his head. He also wore red sweats that were about 3 sizes too big for him. A normal blue shirt was visible under his hoodie.

"Well my name is Ciaran Welch, the SHSL Gambler," he replied.

"Cool, now, who's the chick?" Asked Lilth pointing at the woman pacing.

"I have no idea. Why don't you bitches go find out?" He said with a smile at the end.

"Arisu, Yashiro, you guys go. I'm going to beat the living shit out of this douche!" Lilth exclaimed.

As Arisu and Yashiro started to walk off, Yashiro noticed Ciaran's eyes shoot wide open. She then heard an incredibly girlish scream. And the sounds of someone being punched in the face. The two girls walked up to the woman but she ignored them.

"Uhm... hello. What's your name?" Arisu asked.

"Maeve Zheng. And before you ask, I'm the SHSL Buisness Manager."

"Well hey there, Mrs. Zheng... Uhm, I have no idea what to say," Arisu said.

"What's your friend doing to that guy over there?" Maeve said, looking over their shoulders.

Yashiro turned around to see Ciaran on the ground, covering his face with his arms, while Lilth kicked him over and over again. A few loud screams was also heard.

"Sexist," Yashiro answered.

"Ahh," said Maeve.

"Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well, those big doors behind me are locked. I woke up in this room, and the guy over there came from the room your friends just went into. Other than that, I haven't tried anything. As far as I know, those other four doors are closed, including the large red ones." Maeve responded.

The building started to shake again and more doors seemed to unlock. Yashiro looked at two doors to the right side of the stage, and a woman suddenly rushed out of her room. She turned back to Maeve, who was back by the big doors, but she shook her head.

Yashiro, Maeve, and Arisu headed over to the girl who ate shit and helped her up. Lilth came up to them with Ciaran behind her. Lilth just smiled and Yashiro noticed Ciaran had a black eye, and a chipped tooth. His face had a gash in it and a little bit of blood was coming out of it.

"Ciaran, please go check up on our friends," Lilth commanded.

"Y-yes, mas-Master" Ciaran responded, shaking. He slowly walked off to the doors.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Maeve, but Lilth just responded with a smile.

Yashiro turned back to the new girl. Her pink crop top made her boobs look absolutely massive. She had white, jean, short shorts that barely covered her ass. She wore black vans and had pink sunglasses ontop of her head. And to top it all off, she had a pink choker that says "Choke me Daddy". Yashiro found herself just staring at the girls boobs. She shook her head and tried focusing on something else.

"I can tell you like what you see," the girl snickered.

"Uhm. Well, first thong- things first, who are you?" Asked Yashiro

"Seiko Junio, SHSL Flirter, at your service," she snickered once again."Ok, enough with the laughing. What the hell do you know?" Maeve chimmed in.

"Nothing. I've been locked in that WEIRD room for the past hour. The door just now unlocked." Seiko responded.

"What even is in that room?" Asked Arisu.

"I'd rather not say, because I don't even know myself."

"U-uhm... Master? Finacal, Nari, and Asuka are stuck in that room. They said when the building shook, the room locked itself. They are now stuck in what seems like a washing room." Ciaran said as he walked back up.  
"God damn it. All we can do is check this last room I suppose," Lilth responded.

Everyone agreed so they all went into the last room. It was a library. It was a normal square room with a bookshelf immedietly to the left dividing the room. They walked around the bookshelf and saw a girl. She was asleep and was leaning against the bookshelf. She wore a light grey over jacket with a black crop top underneath. She has a short black skirt on as well. She has high heels and long straight black hair. She slowly woke up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, time to get your... ass... in gear," Yashiro said.

She yawned, "Yea sure. What ever," the girl said.

"So who even are you?" Maeve asked as she looked the girl up and down.

"Rie Zokono. I'm the SHSL Bio Genetic Engineer." Rie said while standing up. "You people mind moving out of my way? And what the hell is up with that Igor looking dude?"

"Well uhm... yea..." Ciaran started.

"No one cares about him. Let's just go," Yashiro interrupted.

The 7 all walked out of the Library and another shake happened. Ciaran hobbled over to the other room and opened it up. Nari, Akusa, and Finacal came out of the room. Maeve walked over to the big doors and she opened it up. The rest of the people followed and they all passed through the large doors. They saw a long room with 8 bunk beds and 1 single bed on the right side. On the left, a womens and a men's bathroom. A woman in a wheelchair was asleep in the middle of the room. On a lower bed, a man layed, he was probably asleep too. A woman leaned against the farthest wall, near an exit that was blocked off by multiple bars. Beyond the bars, a set of stairs was visible. Nari, Arisu, and Finacal walked over to the girl in the wheel chair. Rie, and Maeve walked over to the guy. Ciaran and Lilth walked over to the girl. Yashiro and Seiko walked into the men's bathroom.

The bathroom was old and disgusting. 3 stalls and 3 showers with 3 sinks. That's all that was in there. Seiko poped a stall open and saw a man asleep.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the words "I HATE YOU" in bold white. His black hair was messy, almost like bed head. His red pants and blacked shoes all matched with the sweater and blended well with his beige skin tone. His features were almost chizzled and he looked like he worked out a bit. He slowly woke up and smiled.

"Damn mamacita. Lookin pretty hot there I see," he said looking at Seiko. "Though the midget is a pretty big turn off, a real boner buzzer."

Yashiro came up and slapped him while Seiko just giggled and gave a kissy face to him.

"Ok douche bag. Tell us your name before I crush your small bag," Yashiro yelled, getting incredibly mad.

He laughed before he said, "Heh... I'm Kana Reizo, SHSL Tracuer. Its Parkour, since I know your little brain won't understand that big word."

"Please, I know words longer than your dick," Yashiro respondes harshly.

"Well hot shit, let's get goin. We got other people to meet," Seiko said as she grabbed his hand then smacked his.

"Oo, fiesty," he said while jumping from the sudden hit.

Back in the room, the girl in the chair was up and talking. Yashiro looked towards Lilth and saw the girl and Lilth fighting while Ciaran said stuff like "Master's gonna fuck your shit up," and "You're going to die!" and "Ohhh, that looked like it hurt."

Yashiro ran up to them right as Lilth punched her in the face.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Yashiro asked.

The girl stoped and looked at Yashiro, Kana, and Seiko and said, "My name is La'Velia Choksiava. Call me Velia.I'm the SHSL Wyverian."

"So that's why she's so ugly," Seiko said.

"She's literally a monster," added Yashiro.

"Haha very funny you little slu-," she started before she was cut off by Lilth's foot in direct contact to her jaw. Velia fell onto the ground. "Nice kick."

"Thanks, I've been working on it," said Lilth.

Her four black horns on her head shone with the lights up above. She had medium length brown hair and wore a trench coat with a black shirt. She had a bandage on her left arm and wore green kahkis. Yashiro looked over and saw Nari and the girl in the wheel chair coming over to them.

" Привет. Меня зовут Секо Никинми," said the girl.

"What the fuck did the girl just say?" Asked Kana.

"Bene se habet mores. Quod est etiam densa quasi petra!" She said again.

"Ok, wh-what is she saying?" Asked Ciaran.

"Ugh, so no one speeks other languages. Perfect. My name is Seco Nikinmi and I'm the SHSL Translater."

"Well that makes a lot more sense," chimmed in Velia.

"She is really nice though, once you get to know her," said Nari.

Seco was black and she looked very rich. Her wheel chair was studded with diamonds and rhinestones along the entire thing. Her curly black hair was nice and long. She had a nice black dress on with white gloves. She had dangly earings in and wore a pearl necklace. Her shiny black shoes didn't have one spot that wasn't polished. And to top it all off, she had glasses. Not the nerdy kind that you get at Walgreens for 29.95, the really expensive ones that will last years and years to come. Yashiro turned around and saw Rie and Maeve talking to the other dude. Once she got closer, she noticed they were yelling.

"Just tell us you little cunt! What's your SHSL?!" yelled Rie. Yashiro looked behind her and saw Finacal following her.

"It's my option whether to tell you or not, so from now on, you will know me as Tomohiro Obshiwa, SHSL ?," said Tomohiro.

"Fine. Fuck you, you little bitch," yelled Rie. Maeve was trying to drag Rie away but Rie kept clawing back towards Tomohiro.

He was wearing a black trench coat that slowly faded to grey as you went down. He wears a black mask that reminds Yashiro of The Joker. Two blue eyes are visible, and he also wears black slacks.

Yashiro felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Seco.  
"hnak shay' 'ahtaj 'an tazhar lak," Seco said then turned towards the girl's bathrooms.

Yashiro followed Seco into the bathroom, and Yashiro noticed that she was followed by Asuka. They walked in and Yashiro noticed that it looked almost just like the boys restroom, except in the boys, it didn't have two girls fighting.

One girl had a sword out and was yelling at the other one. The one without a sword was incredibly pale. Her black wavy hair complimented the tie dye crop top she wore. It was purple green and blue. She had blue jeans with the new trendy rips in the knees. She had a manga comic in her butt pocket. A small ring was visible in her belly button. A manga was in the ground and cut in half.

The other girl had black hair with pink tips. Her sword was long and pointed straight at the other girl. She had some sort of headband around her neck with a weird symbol on it. She had green pants and a green coat. She had a black shirt on underneath it. Her sword was the main focus in the room.

"What the HELL do you know? And don't tell me you don't know and offer me one of your shitty mangas. I know you're hiding something you little fucking bitch!" The girl with the sword yelled.

"I-i don't know anything! I-im sorry!" Said the other girl.

"That's it. Time to fuck your shit up," Swordie said while getting closer to the other.

"Hey, Naruto bitch. Leave her alone," yelled Yashiro.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled.  
"My name is Yashiro, this is Seco and Asuka. Now who the hell is your bitch ass?"

"Im Niko Hyuga SHSL Ninja," the girl with the sword responded. "Now get the hell out of the way before I cut all of you down with my sword!"

"Diese Hündin geht mir auf die Nerven. Zeit, sie zu schließen," Seco said.

"What did she just say?" Asked the other girl.

Suddenly something shot out of Seco's wheelchair. It hit Niko and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain and dropping her sword. Asuka ran and grabbed the sword and brought it back.

"Taser," Seco explained.

"That was badass!" Yelled Asuka.

"Thank you all so much," the other girl said.

"No problem," responded Yashiro.

"I'm Fujihara Uchigo and I'm the SHSL Manga Artist," Fujihara said.

"Well, Fujihara, let's get Niko here back into the other room and we can find out what to do," Asuka said.

Asuka held onto the sword while Yashiro and Fujihara got the passed out Niko onto Seco's wheelchair. They walked out of the girl's restroom to see the majority of the people talking.

"The hell? Who's this bitch and why is she assed out on Seco's wheelchair?" Asked Kana, leaning on Seiko.

"Too long of a story for you to comprehend," Yashiro shot back.

"And why does Asuka have a sword?" Asked Finacal.

"Again, a long story," explained Seco.

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked Maeve.

"There's nothing we CAN do, dumbass," said Rie.

"W-well we could see if there is... is anyway past the bars..." suggested Ciaran.

"Nah, what if we try to break through that red door in the other room?" Asked Lilth.

"Yeah, because 16 people can break through a metal door," responded Tomohiro.

"Well what if we-" started Velia before she was cut off by some beeping sound.

The sound was coming from some speakers that were visible in the top corner of the room. A tapping sound was heard before a high pitched, friendly, feminine voice said something.

"Hello? Is this thing working? I can't tell. Oh well, if everyone could please come into the large room, that would be great. Your lives kind of depend on it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Is this thing working? I can't tell. Oh well, if everyone could please come into the large room, that would be great. Your lives kind of depend on it."

"What the hell," said Tomohiro

"Hopefully you all will be good students and follow the rules. This is only the beginning of your school life here, so I want to make it the best for you all! So please be good and come on down!" The voice said again. After it finished, the speakers turned off.

"So. Not much else we can do," said Asuka shrugging her shoulders.

"The nice lady did say it was for school though, so it can't be that bad!" Said Nari.

"Like I want to listen to some bitch that I don't even know!" Yelled Kana.

"I'm with hot-shit over here, why listen to her? We're in a weird place, with weird people, and now this weird lady is saying all this is ok? I don't think so!" Added Seiko.

"Yes, but we do need to investigate," said Maeve.

"I hate to agree with the cunts, but we probably should go," Rie agreed.

"Let's all just get along and try to be nice," Finacal tried.

"Fuck off you little Dragon dude. We will do what we want!" Niko yelled, trying to grab her sword but it was gone.

"Toți sunteți atât de imaturi. Hai doar sa mergem," said Seco.

"Can you PLEASE speak English for once? God you're so fucking annoying," yelled Velia.

"M-master. What are you thinking about doing?" Asked Ciaran.

"We should probably listen," Lilth said

"Ok fuckfaces. Everyone who wants to ignore the lady go on the side with the beds, everyone who wants to listen, go on the wall with the bathrooms," commanded Yashiro.

Velia, Niko, Kana, Seiko, Arisu, and Tomohiro stood by the beds, while Asuka, Fujihara, Yashiro, Lilth, Finacal, Nari, Ciaran, Seco, Rie, and Maeve stood by the bathrooms.

"Looks like we win, bitches," smiled Rie.

"You should probably be nicer," suggested Fujihara.

"Unless anyone can tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to be full savage," responded Rie.

"No one here can be trusted," said Tomohiro.

"Look up! Everything will be fine!" Exclaimed Finacal.

All 16 students walked through the big doors into the stage area. They stood in front of the stage, waiting for someone to appear. On the stand was a little doll. It seemed to be a squirrel. It was half orange and half white. It had a long tail that looked incredibly fluffy. It was maybe 3 feet tall.

"Oh good! You all came!" Said the voice again. "My name is Monosaki, and I'm so glad I get to meet you all!"

Suddenly, the doll moved. Its head looked throughout the students and smiled. It then waved at everyone.

"What the hell is that?" Yelled Ciaran.

"Nah, fuck this shit I'm out!" Said Kana.

"I didn't sign up for no voodoo, witch craft, magic, Harry Potter shit!" Yelled Niko.

"Gotta blast," added Rie.

"I legit wish I stayed home and ate that extra donut earlier," added Fujihara.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad!" Said Monosaki.

"You gotta be fucking with me. Who slipped LSD into my drink?" Asked Tomohiro.

"This... this IS a robot doll, right?" Asked Yashiro.

"I'm done," said Lilth.

"Ok, ok, I know this is weird, but I'm your Head Master, Monosaki and I-"

"BUT YOUR A FUCKING ROBOT SQUIRREL!" Yelled Kana.

"There is NO need for that type of language. How rude. We have rules at this school you know!" Monosaki said.

"And what EXACTLY are these rules?" Asked Asuka, "Because this seems pretty messed up so far. Like what the hell is going on?"

"I am about to get to that," Monosaki started, "The first rule is, you don't need to worry about a commute from home to the school, this school IS your new home now! You will be stuck here forever!"

"Woah woah woah, the hell you talking about?" Asked Seiko.

"This doesn't seem fun," said Finacal with a frown.

"Second rule, no harm may come to me, or some SERIOUS consequences will happen. Third, we do have a curfew, 10 pm - 6 am. You must be in the dorm room from that time period," said Monosaki.

"This is bullshit! Like c'mon!" Said Velia.

"This is just a prank for the first day of school. R-right?" Said Nari.

"This is some pretty fucked up prank if it is one," added Tomohiro.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist," Monosaki said with a flick of her little Squirrel Wrist, "If you thought those before parts were messed up, you will be glad to know that there is a way to get out."

"T-tell us!" Said Fujihara.

"I woul-l-ld like to get out of here. At-at least then I can es-escape from master," said Ciaran.

"Good! The one way to escape is... to murder!" Said Monosaki.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? It sounded like you said MURDER!" Yelled Yashiro.

"Oh yea. I think that's what the deranged rat said," said Seiko.

"It's obviously a squirrel. Don't be rude," said Finacal.

"S̄unạk̄h tạw nī̂ t̄hūk rayả nı h̄ạw!" Yelled Seco.

"She really is!" Agreed Nari nodding at Seco.

"Hold up, you understood her?" Asked Tomohiro.

"I took Thai in middle school," explained Nari.

"Explains it I guess..." said Arisu, "now back to this bitch... WHAT THE HELL!" Arisu yelled that last part as Peach.

"Its simple really, stabbing, cutting, burning, drowning, voodoo, strangling, bludgeoning, anything really works. The max amount of people that someone can kill is 2," explained Monosaki.

"I doubt that people will even kill 1," said Rie.

"No one here is dumb enough to kill someone. Except, maybe the bitch with the sword," said Maeve.

"Hey! Rude!" Yelled Niko.

"Not if it's true," said Tomohiro.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you all head to the dorm," suggested Monosaki.

"Hold the god damn fuck up. Why should we listen to you? We don't even know if this is real or not," yelled Kana.

"Fine. I will show you this then. He is from the last time I played this. They all refused to play, so I did this to him and it got them started. In this case, it will prove that I am not messing around," said Monosaki.

She hit a button that wasn't visible and a section of the stage started to lower. As it came back up, a terrible smell was now present.

A body on a large slab of marble. The smell was terrible. Like those nasty farts that smell like rotten eggs, but a 1000 times worse. The guy was blonde and was wearing a black shirt. He had a blue and grey over jacket on. He had sunglasses on top of his head and had dark green eyes. He had tan shorts on and blue sneakers. His eyes were stuck open. He had a piece of duck tape over his mouth and his hands and feet were chained to the slab. He had a single knife wound in his stomach. A few flies were around the body. Blood all around the slab, and some pouring onto the ground.

"Now, if none of you listen. This will be you. Have a nice night!" Monosaki said before she just disappeared.

"Well fuck," said Yashiro.

[] End of Prologue []

[] Chapter 1: If Dreams can become a reality so can nightmares []

Yashiro woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She instinctively reached her hand out to turn off her alarm clock only to find that it wasn't there. So it wasn't a dream... She really is stuck in some weird place claiming to be a school where she needs to kill someone to escape. But... but she couldn't ever do that. No one will be stupid enough to do that, right?!

"Finally you're awake," said a voice above her.

Yashiro looked up to see Lilth laying on the bed above her, arms behind her head, propping her up.

"So that wasn't a nightmare? God that sucks. So, what's been happening so far?"

"Nothing much. Just people waking up, a majority of the people headed to the Cafe. Me and a few others stayed here to wait for the last of the people."

"Like who?"

"Nari, Asuka, Tomohiro, Rie, surprisingly. You're one of the last people to wake up. You slept through the morning announcement. Niko, Velia, and Finacal need to wake up still. At least Finacal looks semi cute hugging his little tail. Like a little brother hugging his teddy bear. Anyway, you should head down. Tomohiro has been wanting to go soon anyway. He says he's getting bored, plus we have enough people waiting anyway."

"Oh, sure thing. See you soon."

"See ya."

Yashiro pulled on her gloves and headed over to Tomohiro. He was leaning against a wall in the corner. He noticed Yashiro and looked up.

"You going to the Cafe?" Tomohiro asked.

"Yeah, I am, the question is, are you?"

"I guess. These people are just so boring," he said getting up and starting to walk.

"So do you think anyone will actually listen to that crazy Monosaki thing and kill?"

"It would be nice to hope, but she obviously knows how to push our buttons. I could lie to you and say that we will all live here happily and no one will ever be hurt, but I want to be honest and say, someone will die."

"Damn. That's dark bro."

"Just being honest. No use in lying when we will all most likely have to reveal ourselves in the later."

"Huh..."

They walked into the Cafe and saw most people sitting down eating food. People eating biscuits, eggs, bacon, fruit, and drinking coffee, milk, water, and juice. Yashiro sat down next to Arisu and Maeve. Tomohiro sat on the complete other side that her. Yashiro had some eggs and bacon with a waffle and drank some orange juice. She started to listen to some conversations going on.

"So hottie, how's your sausage?" Asked Kana.

"It's nice I guess. Could be a bit longer though," responded Seiko with a wink.

Yashiro immediately tuned out that conversation and listened to another.

"So please explain to me how you're now Lilth's servant again," said Fujihara.

"Welp," Ciaran started and gulped to pause, "Sh-she kind of b-beat the shit out of me."

"That is priceless! Honestly, too funny!" Fujihara yelled while laughing her ass off.

"It-its not that funny. J-just wait until it happens to you. She beat the sh-shit out of V-Velia so..."

"I saw it, Lilth is a force to be reckoned with," chimed in Maeve while she took a bite of bacon.

"Well I accidentally stepped on her earlier so I'm glad I don't have a footprint on my face right now," added Yashiro.

"Well honestly, in this sort of weird game I would want her as an all-" Maeve started before she was cut off by the sound of the Cafe doors being slammed open. Rie came through first, followed by Nari and Lilth on her left and Finacal, Asuka, and Velia on her right.

"Someone's sleeping body was a fake!" Yelled Rie as Asuka held up a large pillow.

Everyone in the Cafe looked around at one another trying to figure out who is missing. Ciaran, Nari, Maeve, Lilth, Kana, Seiko, Finacal, Fujihara, they all seemed to be here. But who was missing?

"Are you all going to sit there or are you going to help us search?!" Yelled Nari.

Suddenly everyone got up in a rush and headed out the doors. Everyone split into different rooms. Yashiro, Seiko, Rie, Finacal, Lilth, and Tomohiro walked into the library and Yashiro smelt that familiar smell. Yashiro peeked around the corner and saw it. A sudden beep sound was heard. Monosaki was visible on a screen in the corner.

"A body has been discovered!" The demonic squirrel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Yashiro smelt that familiar smell. Yashiro peeked around the corner and saw it. A sudden beep sound was heard. Monosaki was visible on a screen in the corner.

"A body has been discovered!" The demonic squirl said.  
"I'm going to be sick," said Finacal.  
"I told you. We all have to expose ourselves now," Tomohiro whispered to Yashiro.  
"N-no way... not... not her," said Rie.  
"This is horrid," said Lilth.  
"I have to agree, this is disgusting!" Exclaimed Seiko.  
"Guys?" Nari asked as she walked in the door. She turned around and saw what they saw. "Oh my god!" She then yelled.

The body was sitting there in a large pool of blood. Blood pouring from their head. Niko's head. Her katana was stabbed through her stomach and she had a large wound on her head. Her green clothes were stained with blood and her eyes wide open. There was a small amount of drag marks leading to her body.

"I-i'll go grab others..." said Nari  
"I'll come too," added Finacal as he followed Nari out of the room.  
"So someone act... actually killed," said Rie.  
"So I guess they have," Yashiro said while trying not to gag.  
"Oh god," said a voice behind them. It was Kana.  
"Well... this is unfortunate," said Maeve.  
"It's disgusting!" Exclaimed Arisu as a valley girl.  
"Wh-why Niko?" Asked Fujihara.

The rest of the people came in the room. More people who see what happened. More people that it could be. More suspects.

"SANTO JESÚS FUCKS SAKE! ¡LO QUE EL INFIERNO HAPPENED AQUÍ, COMO MIERDA SANTA!" Yelled Seco.  
"Oh god. Wha-" Asuka started before gagging and running out of the room.  
"M-master? Are you alright?" Asked Ciaran.  
"Yes I'm fine," Lilth responded.  
"Ok, wow. This is. This is fucked up," said Velia.  
"Ok everyone! Now time to add some more rules into the game!" Monosaki said, she was still present on the screen.  
"Uhm, you can't do that," Kana said while folding his arms.  
"Well, I guess they were there before, I just never told you about them."  
"Wait, so since someone murdered, shouldn't they be free by now?" Asked Tomohiro.  
"Exactly what I was getting to. The murderer has to get away with it. You will have a short period of time to collect evidence."  
"And why do we need to find this 'evidence'?" Asked Yashiro.  
"Because, after the investigation, there will be a Class Trial. At this trial, you will be playing Judge, Jury, and Executioner! It will be an open debate to try and find the killer, but there is a twist."  
"Of course there is," said Fujihara.  
"It is majority vote. If you guess the killer correctly, only the murderer will be executed. If you guess the killer incorrectly, everyone BUT the murderer dies!"  
"Wh-what the! That's rediculous," shouted Nari.  
"A-a-absurd!" Added Finacal.  
"What kind of game is this?" Asked Maeve.  
"A killing game of course!" Laughed Monosaki, "enjoy your search!"

[] Investigate []

Yashiro walked up to the body, she was hesitant to touch it. She poked the katana and felt it wiggle.

"Ok, gross," Yashiro said.  
"Pretty impressive to touch the body," said Lilth.

Maeve walked up next to her and touched the wound on Niko's head. She examined the blood and touched other things that Yashiro didn't pay too much attention to. Tomohiro walked up to the opposite side of Yashiro and helped.

"What did I tell you?" Tomohiro said.  
"Yea, I know, but still. I- I just didn't believe it."  
"You do realize that we will have to fully expose ourselves right? At this trial, we will be stripped to find out what we know and what we were doing. Tears will be shed, and wounds will be opened. Some more litterely than others."  
"Yea, of course, but..."  
"But what? Someone killed Niko and we have to find out who did it."

[] Katana Stab wound []  
[] Head Wound []

Tomohiro went to go talk to other people and Yashiro was still by the body when someone called to her.

"Hey Yashiro, come check this out," Yashiro turned her head to see that Fujihara said it.  
"What's up?" Responded Yashiro.  
"Th-this book. It has blood on it,"  
"Yea... Yea you're right."

The larger book had to be about 500 to 600 pages. The width was about 6 inches and it had blood all along the spine. It had a short piece of brown hair on it.

[] Bloody Book []  
[] Brown Hair []

"Is there anything in the book?" Fujihara asked.  
"Let me see. . . There's a small piece of paper in page 17. It looks like a note."

[] Note []

Yashiro walked away from Fujihara and the book and went to go talk to other people. She walked up to Seco.

"Where were you during breakfast?" Yashiro asked.  
"I was making breakfast. I made the bacon and eggs. You're welcome btw. Puta," Seco responded.  
"Hey! I know what that last word means," Yashiro said while Seco smirked.

[] Seco's Alibi []

Yashiro walked through the library out into the main room. There she saw Asuka sitting alone on the stage.

"Oh. Hey, Yashiro," Asuka said looking at her.  
"Hey. You good?"  
"I guess... that was disgusting. And I just saw her this morning too..."  
"What?"  
"Well, I woke up and had to use the restroom. Seco was in there and was just leaving. I heard Ciaran get up too and heard Seco and him talking about making breakfast. Later when I was finishing up, Niko walked in with a smirk on her face. She was extra cocky this morning and... I don't know, I'm just blabbering. The point is, she was alive around 7 this morning."  
"Its ok. Thanks for telling me."

[] Asuka's Account []

Yashiro walked away from her and back into the library. Yashiro ran into someone who was about her size.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Nari.  
"Yea, its fine," Yashiro said while brushing herself off and fixing her hat.  
"Hey... I-i need to show you som-something," Nari stuttered.

Yashiro followed Nari out of the Library and into the Washing Room. Yashiro immedietly noticed a disgusting smell. The smell.

"My group was in charge of this room. Me, Ciaran, Seco, Kana, and Velia. Velia noticed the baseball bat in the corner. Ciaran and I opened up a few washing machines, and this one, this one is bad," Nari said while heading to a washing machine. She put her hand ontop of it. "Right as Ciaran opened it up, the smell was awefull and closed it right back up. I never got a look of what was inside."

Yashiro plugged her nose and she opened up the washing machine. The water inside was stained with blood. Even though she had her nose plugged, the smell escaped into her navil cavity and she almost gagged. She reached her free hand down into the water and felt something. She grabbed it and pulled out a shirt.

[] Nari's Account []  
[] Bloody Baseball Bat []  
[] Bloody Water []  
[] Shirt []

Yashiro walked out and headed to the restroom to try to wash off the smell. As she walked out she ran into Ciaran.

"O-oh... h-hi Yashiro," Ciaran stuttered.  
"Hey Ciaran. Hey, what time did you wake up?"  
"Uhm. I-i think around 6:45 or 6:50. I met Seco who was also awake and we headed to the kitchen to m-make breakfast. M-master likes her e-eggs a c-certain way."  
"Ok, just checking," Yashiro said walking off.

[] Ciaran's Alibi []

Everyone met back in the Library. Suddenly Monosaki appeared and scared about half the group.

"Well everyone, looks like you have enough evidence, so let-" Monosaki started before getting inturrupted by the door opening.

Kana and Seiko walked into the room. Kana's hair was messed up more than before. Seiko put back on her choker and zipped up her shorts while Kana put his hoodie back on.

"Well ok then... If everyone could meet me by the Red doors, I'll see you in like 20 seconds," continued Monosaki.

Monosaki disappeared while everyone headed to the red doors. Monosaki reappeared infront of them and the doors slowly started to open to reveal a plain grey room.

They walked into the room. Bars on the other side of the room opened up and they filed in. The bars resealed and the room started to shake. Yashiro felt herself being lowered and realized that it was an elevator.

The elevator came to a stop with a little ding sound. They all stepped out one at a time. They walked through a plain grey hallway. The red carpet was the only thing colorful. They walked up to a large set of wooden double doors. Maeve put one hand on one of the knobs, and Finacal put his on another. They looked at each other and nodded as they opened up the doors at the same time. The blinding white light was met with a voice from inside.

"Welcome to the trial room!"


	5. Chapter 5

The blinding white light was met with a voice from inside.  
"Welcome to the trial room!"

"Wha-what the hell?" Asked Kana.

"I just told you, welcome to the trial room! This is where all of the trials will happen. Better get used to it because you will be here a lot," said Monosaki.

"I doubt we will. This won't ever happen again!" Said Nari.

"We'll see about that," said Monosaki. "Anyway, let's get this thing started."

The large room was shaped like an octagon. In the middle of the room was a circle made up of multiple podiums. 18 to be exact. At one of the podiums, Monosaki sat in a large throne. She seemed bored and she played with her little tail. At another podium, a picture of Niko with a large red X on it was visable. The walls were light blue with little books on them. The floor was the same red carpet as the hallway.

"The hell is up with the picture?" Asked Seiko.

"Might as well have them here. It's a little unfair to the deceased ya know?" Responded Monosaki.

"And why is there 18 podiums?" Asked Seco.

"I got a discount at the podium store, 20 for 30 dollars. I needed one and 17 podiums doesnt make a good circle. Now! No more questions. Find your podiums, each one will have a name, so find your respective one."

Yashiro took her spot. To her left was Nari and her right was Fujihara. Yashiro looked up to Monosaki who yawned on her throne. Monosaki watched as the last people took their spots.

"Now, let's get started!" Monosaki said.

"S-so where do we start?" Asked Fujihara.

"Well, we should start with the CoD," suggested Maeve.

"The what?" Asked Kana.

"The CoD. Its an acronym for Cause of Death," Maeve responded.

"Well. There is really only one possibility, right?" Asked Finacal.

"And that would be..." said Asuka.

"The stab with the katana," said Seco.

"Maybe..." said Lilth.

"Ok, so now we have the Cause of Death, now what about some evidence?" Asked Kana.

"Wait a damn second you fools. How do we know the katana was the cause of death?" Said Tomohiro.

"W-well it was stabbed right through her... s-so that ha-has to be it... right?" Asked Ciaran.

"Actually," started Tomohiro while holding onto his mask, "There was blood on Niko's head. That is a possible Cause of Death."

"O-oh. L-like someone hit her with so-something over the head?" Asked Ciaran.

"Precisely," chimed Maeve, "I took a look at the head wounds as well and noticed that there was two different shapes, there was a lot of blood as well, maybe signifying that the killer was angry at Niko for some reason."

"I did find a bloody book," said Fujihara, "It looked very big and strong."

"So the book was the Cause of Death?" Asked Arisu in a Siri voice.

"It seems so!" Said Finacal while putting his hands on his hips.

Something didn't seem right. Yashiro knew there was a different answer but... she didn't know.

"Wait a second," started Nari.

"God damn it girl, we figured it out, now shut the fuck up and pay attention," yelled Kana.

"Hey pea for brains, how about you listen to the damn girl. She is onto something, but you wouldn't know that since you have too much of a fat mouth to listen to anyone. So be quiet, clam mouth," shot Yashiro.

Nari giggled then said, "When my group was in the Laundry room, we noticed the bloody bat. Maeve said that there was two wounds. One could be from the book Fujihara talked about and the other from the baseball bat."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I was in your group," said Kana.

"So now we have the two weapons that made the head wounds, we still need to find out the purpose of the Katana," said Tomohiro.

"When Asuka, Yashiro, and I went and found Niko fighting Fujihara, we were able to detain Niko and Asuka took her Katana. Care to explain?" Said Seco.

"W-well. I don't know really. I didn't even notice it was gone," Asuka responded.

"Aha! So it was the singing slut! Easiest trial ever!" Exclaimed Seiko.

"I-it wasn't me!" Asuka yelled back.

"Oh really? I bet you can't even sing well. Its hard to sing when you have too many dicks in your mouth!" Seiko shouted back.

"You take that back! You havent even heard me sing before!"

"I don't need to to know that it sounds like a lot of cum being gurgled like water!"

"You are the flirter, not me! You swallow more cum shots than a prostitute in an all male orgy!"

"I am no prostitute! I only fuck one dude at a time!" When Seiko said that Kana's face turned red.

"Oh I'm sorry, its just hard to know if the SHSL Flirter is a WHORE OR NOT!"

"Is it bad that I think this is fucking amazing?" Asked Lilth.

"I feel the same way," said Monosaki.

"Oh shut the fuck up you stupid squirl shit. You probably suck even more dick that this bitch ass whore over here," said Seiko.

"That is rude! I don't suck dick! I am a robot! Gosh,"

"Can we please stop being rude?" Asked Finacal.

"Fuck off you dino bitch. If the stupid cock sucking whore... and Asuka want to fight, they can," said Kana.

"What the hell!" Yelled Seiko.

"Guys. We are wasting time. We need to continue the trial," said Tomohiro.

"We all know its Asuka. She was the one that was making sure the katana didn't get back into Niko's hands," stated Rie, "Might as well start the voting now since it's so obvious."

"We don't know that for sure," said Yashiro.

"How do you know that she didn't do it?" Asked Kana.

How did Yashiro know? I mean, Asuka did look pretty incriminating. The Katana that she was supposed to be guarding. The fact that she saw Niko alive this morning and now she's... wait. Wait!

"I know because Asuka saw Niko alive this morning," Yashiro said.

"Yeah, right before she STABBED her!" Yelled Seiko.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Said Asuka.

"Now that I think about it. I did see Asuka come into the bathroom while I was leaving. She held the door open for me and I also saw Niko get up and stretch a bit," said Seco.

"But what about the katana?" Asked Nari.

There has to be something that Asuka said that will make her look innocent. Yashiro had to think back to when she was talking to her.

[] Hangman's Gambit [] (feel free to join in and try to guess it)

_ _ K _ ' _ _ M _ _ K.

B? No. J? No. O? Yes!  
_ _ K O ' _ _ M _ _ K.

Hmmm. G? No. C? No. S? Yes!  
_ _ K O ' S S M _ _ K.

I? Yes!  
_ I K O ' _ K.

Niko's Smirk! Something was off about it!

"Wait a second. Asuka, you said that when Niko went into the bathroom, she smirked, right?" Asked Yashiro.

"Yea, what about it?" Asuka responded.

"There is something off about that," chimed in Arisu.

"Exactly," said Yashiro.

"What? A girl can't smirk at someone?" Said Seiko.

"No, that's not it. Its just that it's odd that that is one of the few things she did before she died earlier today," said Tomohiro.

"How is it weird?" Asked Nari.

"She also seemed extremely cocky and happy. As far as I knew, she was the 'happy go lucky' type of girl. There was definitely something going on," said Asuka.

Everyone looked stumped for a bit. Fujihara put her hands on her side and her eyes shot wide open. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Yashiro, I still have the piece of paper we found in the bloody book at the library," said Fujihara.

"Well read it!" Shouted Finacal.

"Ok, Ok," Fujihara said while opening the paper. "Niko, I challenge you to a duel in the Library. You will find your Katana stashed away in there. Wake up early in the morning. Good luck."

Everyone just looked at Fujihara. She dropped the letter and it fluttered to the ground. Everyone looked at one another.

"So what the hell was that about?" Asked Kana, breaking the silence.

"Niko was baited into her death?" Asked Seco.

"It appears so..." said Maeve.

"Who ever did this is a sick bastard," said Seiko.

"This is just horrible," said Arisu.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we need to continue!" Said Tomohiro.

"We've just been talking about what happened, how about we talk about who did it?" Asked Nari, "We have to lower the suspects a bit."

"Well it still could be anyone. Someone could easily wake up, kill Niko, and go back to bed," said Lilth.

"Asuka has already admitted to seeing Niko alive this morning, so it was her!" Yelled Seiko.

"Again, its not me. I saw her aliveat 7 this morning. And don't forget that Ciaran and Seco were also awake," Asuka said.

"Y-yea, but I was with Seco making breakfast," said Ciaran.

"Oh yeah, the eggs were perfect today," complimented Lilth.

"Th-thanks," Ciaran responded.

"So here we are, stuck again," said Nari.

"It seems like we just keep hitting dead ends," said Arisu.

"We'll all be DEAD if we don't figure out the killer," Maeve said.

"Everyone but the killer," added Yashiro.

The courtroom was silent. Everyone was just standing (or sitting in Seco's case), looking at one another. Niko was dead. Nobody knew the actual cause of death, nobody knew when it happened, nobody knew who did it. The only person who knew how it went down was the person who killed Niko.

"Let's start from the top," suggested Fujihara.

"I was the first person to wake up," started Seco, "I woke up and saw Ciaran wake up as well. He put his shirt on and I headed to the bathroom."

"That's when Asuka went in right as Seco was heading out," said Tomohiro.

"As Asuka was finishing up, Niko came in looking smug with a large grin on her face," said Finacal.

"I knew something was going on but I just didn't know what," said Asuka.

"By the time Niko got out, Seco and Ciaran had headed out to the kitchen to make breakfast," said Velia.

"So is that it? Somewhere between the time of Niko waking up and people eating breakfast, Niko was murdered?" Asked Arisu.

"It is a short time frame, yes. But it is possible," answered Tomohiro.

"Is there anything that we're missing?" Asked Velia.

"There's got to be," said Maeve.

"Was there anything else in the book?" Asked Rie.

"Oh yeah, there was," said Fujihara.

"There was a single brown hair in there," said Yashiro.

"Was it Niko's or?" Started Maeve.

"No idea," said Fujihara.

"How the hell do you not know?" Said Rie.

"We can't know just by looking at it," responded Yashiro.

"Let's just assume that it's Niko's" said Tomohiro.

"So now that's it?" Asked Seco. "There's nothing left to help us solve this?"

"W-wait. There may be one last thing!" Said Nari.

"And what could that be, pip squeak?" Asked Kana.

"W-well our group, the one that you were in, Ciaran and me checked the washing machines. They were all empty except for one. Ciaran started to open it but shut it because the smell was terrible," shot back Nari.

"Later Nari led me to the washing machine and we opened it up. We saw bloody water and I reached my hand down and found a shirt. There was so much blood that I couldn't tell the color," continued Yashiro.

"Is there any way we could clean it up?" Asked Arisu.

"I don't think so," said Lilth.

Yashiro looked around at everyone. Someone murdered Niko, and they made it look like Asuka did it. They tossed their shirt. Not Kana, Not Lilth, Not Nari, Not Tomohiro. She looked at one last person. That's it. Yashiro's got them.

"So whoever's shirt that is is the killer?" Asked Finacal.

"Who ever did it will be in a world of pain for trying to frame me!" Said Asuka while forming a fist and punching it into her other palm.

"Hey Ciaran," started Yashiro.

"Y-yes?" Said Ciaran.

"Can you take your sweatshirt off please?"

"W-why? Are you tr-trying to get me to strip or s-something?"

"No, I just have a feeling."

"Yashiro wants some of that Gambler D" laughed Seiko.

"No, I think she's onto something," said Tomohiro.

"What do you want with Ciaran? My servant wouldn't do this type of thing!" Said Lilth.

"Then he will be fine taking off his shirt," said Tomohiro.

"N-no! I d-don't want to take off my sweatshirt," stuttered Ciaran.

"Just do it! It will prove your innocence!" Shouted Yashiro.

"I was with Seco making breakfast!" Ciaran shouted back.

"Seco, was there any point where Ciaran left?" Maeve asked.

"Now that I think about it, he did say he had to use the restroom and left. When he came back he was wearing his sweatshirt!" Seco while her eyes shot open.

"I-I went to the bathroom and realized I just had my t-shirt on so I put my sweatshirt on, simple as that," answered Ciaran.

"If a guy has to pee, a guy has to pee," said Kana.

"Ciaran, just take off your damn sweatshirt!" Yelled Seiko.

"No!" Ciaran yelled back.

"Then you admit that you are guilty?!" Yelled Tomohiro.

"I did not kill Niko!"

"Take. Off. Your. Sweatshirt!" Yelled Yashiro.

"Just take it off, there is no harm in it!" Yelled Fujihara.

"There is no way that Ciaran would do that!" Yelled Lilth.

"Then make him take off his sweatshirt!" Yelled Maeve.

"Just do it!" Yelled Arisu.

"Ciaran I swear I will come over there and rip it off of you!" Yelled Asuka.

"See she is a hoe!" Yelled Seiko.

"Shut up, this is about Ciaran, not Asuka!" Yelled Nari.

"Fine! Ciaran, take off your sweatshirt," commanded Lilth.

"B-but M-master..." stuttered Ciaran.

"Just do it. Prove that you are innocent," said Yashiro.

Ciaran sighed and put his hands down by the waistband of his sweatshirt. In one quick movement he lifted it off to reveal a pale white torso. He showed a small amount of definition with the begining of a 6 pack and small things that could be considered pecs. He hung his head low as a few people gasped.

"At least he's not bad looking," said Seiko with a smirk.

"So Yashiro was right," said Rie.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Lilth while she stared at him.

"Well! Looks like you guys are ready to vote!" Said Monosaki happily.

"Wait, give me some more time, I can explain!" Shouted Ciaran.

"Use the wheel on the podium to switch through the people's faces. Once you find the person's face you want to vote, push the red button! Good luck!" Said Monosaki.

"Wait, please," pleaded Ciaran.

Yashiro scrolled the wheel until Ciaran's face popped up. She pressed the red button and waited for everyone to finish. Some were hessitant, others pushed the button incredibly quick. Finally, Monosaki broke the silence again.

"Ok! The votes are in! Everyone look behind me!" Shouted Monosaki.

Behind Monosaki, a large screen came out of the wall. A slot machine appeared on the screen and the lever pulled. The faces of everybody went past on each one. The first one landed on Ciaran. The second one also did. As well as the last one. Suddenly confetti shot into the courtroom and a big sign with 'Guilty' in big, bold, yellow words appeared infront of the slot machine. And then the screen turned off and it went back into the wall. Everyone continued to look at Ciaran. He slowly put his sweatshirt back on and kept his head down.

"C-Ciaran?" Asked Finacal.

"Why the hell did you do it, man?" Snapped Kana.

"I-i had to..." started Ciaran.

"What the hell Ciaran! I thought I was teaching you better than that!" Yelled Lilth.

"I killed Niko to get away from you!" Ciaran yelled at Lilth.

"Wh-what?"

"You are so damn annoying. I hate you! I killed Niko to escape from you!" Ciaran continued. "I wrote her the note telling her to meet me in the Library. I stole the katana from Asuka's bedside and slipped it in there for her to find."

"You little," started Asuka.

"When I saw her go in, I followed her with the baseball bat in hand. When she went to pick up the katana, I wacked her over the head. It killed her instantly. I then grabbed the large book and hit her in the same spot to cover my tracks. I opened it up and put the note in there, but I didn't realize that a strand of my hair had fallen in. I had to take some of the evidence off of me so I stabbed her katana through her to make Asuka look guilty. I looked down and noticed that my shirt was completely bloody. I ran to my bunk bed, grabbed my sweatshirt, and ran back to the laundry room. I quickly switched my shirt for my sweatshirt and tossed the bloody shirt into the washing machine. I put the baseball bat in the corner and headed back into the kitchen, like nothing ever happened," explained Ciaran.

"W-wow," said Nari.

"You little piece of shit," yelled Rie.

"I-i'm sorry... You would understand if you had a master like Lilith," said Ciaran.

"Its Lilth," corrected Lilth.

"B-but at l-least I can be free,"

"Yeah, but you're going to die," said Arisu.

"Totally not worth murdering someone, dude," said Kana.

"Very unwise," said Tomohiro.

"B-but that dying thing was a joke... r-right? I am going to be set free ... r-right?" Asked Ciaran.

"Nope, not a joke one bit!" Exclaimed Monosaki.

"S-so he's really going to die?" Asked Finacal.

"Yup!" Shouted Monosaki while throwing her hands up into the air. "Ciaran, you have been found guilty of murder."

"W-wait, please," pleaded Ciaran.

"Its now time to be punished," Monosaki continued. A small red button rose up on the side of her throne and a mallet in hand. "Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got... It's Punishment Time!" Monosaki finished shouting.

Monosaki pounded the mallet onto the red button and more confetti shot out. The whole room was quiet, before suddenly a chain was shot out of somewhere and wrapped itself around Ciaran's throat. He was jerked from his podium and dragged through a hallway. The bland grey walls soon became green with large dollar signs on them. The red carpet flew by as Ciaran was being dragged. He suddenly got dragged onto a spinning chair.

[] Ciaran's Big Busting Bang []

He was sitting at a large table. There was a Monosaki across from him. Infront of him was 3 chips with a red heart designed on it. Infront of Monosaki was 20 of those heart chips, and a deck of cards. A little sign on Ciaran's right read, 'BlackJack: Dont lose all of your hearts.'

Monosaki delt out a hand. Ciarab had a 6 on the bottom and a 7 on top, 13. Hit. 6, 19. Stay. Monosaki had a Queen and a King, 20. She took one of his heart chips. Ciaran was now down to 2.

Monosaki smirked and delt again. Monosaki had a Jack on top. He had a 5 on the bottom and a 10 on top, 15. He hit. 2, Ciaran now had 17. Ciaran goes risky and hits. 4, and now a 21. He keeps a pokerface and stays. Monosaki flips her other card to reveal an ace, 21, push. Ciaran keeps his heart.

Monosaki continues to deal. The table has turned for Ciaran's favor. He now has 17 hearts and Monosaki has 7. Suddenly Ciaran bust. A 2, King, and a 10, 22. He lost a heart. Monosaki smirked as the tables turned horribly. Ciaran lost over and over again. Busting, not having enough, pushing. Ciaran was down to his last two hearts. He had a Jack and a Queen. Monosaki had an Ace showing.

"Insurance?" The Monosaki asked.

"Yes," responded Ciaran as he put out his last heart.

Ciaran stayed at 20. Monosaki smirked as she flipped over a 5, 16. She hit and got another 5, 21. She took both of his hearts. Ciaran just stared at Monosaki. Monosaki smirked as she looked behind him. Two masked figures grabbed Ciaran and dragged him. They carried him up several flights of stairs until they finally reached a door. They carried him out the door and onto the roof. They carried him to the edge and handed him a small package. One of the two pushed him off.

Ciaran looked at the package and heard a single beep. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He barely got a a scream out before the bomb in the package exploded. The two goons looked down and then turned away.

"That was horrid!" Screamed Arisu.

The screen turned off but all the kids continued to look at the screen. Wide eyed, jaws dropped, they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"That's just messed up," said Rie.

"How could that possibly happen?" Asked Nari.

"That's horrible," said Yashiro.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. You all better head off to bed," said Monosaki.

"Ciaran was a good servant," said Lilth as she walked off.

 **[] Authors Note: So encase anyone doesn't know what Blackjack is, its a card game in where you are trying to get to 21 without going over. Whoever has the closest number to 21 without going over wins. An Ace is worth either a 1 or 11, depending on how many you already have. 10, Jack, Queen, and King are all worth 10. []**


	6. Chapter 6

[] Chapter 2: The Sweet Sound of Death - by Monosaki ft. Death []

Yashiro woke up to the normal waking call of Monosaki. It's been a full day since Niko was murdered by Ciaran. Yashiro got up and put on her top hat. She pulled on her white gloves and fixed her strawberry blonde hair. She headed down to the cafeteria where a majority of the people were already sitting eating breakfast. Seco had made the food yet again, with the help of Nari since Ciaran couldn't anymore.

Yashiro sat next to Lilth and Fujihara.

"Morning Yashiro," greeted Fujihara.

"Hey, what's for breakfast today?" Said Yashiro.

"Eggs, Pancakes, Bacon, and Apple Juice," responded Lilth.

"Again?" Asked Yashiro.

"It's the only thing we have for right now," butted in Velia, "Monosaki hasn't given us any new ingredients yet."

"Shut up, Velia. No one cares. The bitch will probably give us more soon," said Rie.

"Morning," said Tomohiro as he came and sat next to Yashiro.

"Heyo Mr. Maskie," responded Yashiro.

"Mr. Maskie?" Questioned Tomohiro.

"Its the new nickname I just gave you. You're welcome."

"Thanks?"

"Good morning everyone!" Shouted Finacal as he slammed the doors open. "I smell bacon!"

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you," Yashiro overheard Seiko say to Kana.

"Arisu, pass me the salt," Maeve said to Arisu.

"Fine," Arisu answered as she passed the salt along the table.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Seco said coming out of the kitchen looking at Asuka who just walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah. I couldn't sleep with Velia snoring underneath me all night," Asuka responded.

"It's not my fault! I have bad nasal congestion!" Shot back Velia.

"It's because you're so snotty," Nari said as she brought out a tray of bacon and eggs.

"Oh shit, the nice girl with the sassy ass comeback," Kana said.

"I approve," commented Yashiro.

Everyone continued to eat when Monosaki suddenly walked out of the Kitchen.

"Mmm, Brekky smells really good today. The bacon is really crispy," Monosaki said while taking a bite of bacon. "Good flavor and texture."

"The hell are you doing here?" Asked Lilth.

"Oh you know, just being my normal, good, neighborly squirrel self," Monosaki responded nonchalantly.

"Haha, funny, what are you really doing here?" Asked Rie.

"What? Your favorite little buddy can't just stop by, checking up on you guys? Man, times have gotten dark," Monosaki said while taking another bite of bacon.

Monosaki slowly started walking around the room.

"Ok, Squirrel, you're starting to get sketchy," said Tomohiro.

"Starting? This bitch has been off since day 1!" Shouted Seiko.

"Well, that's a bit rude... lil' ol' me hasn't done anything wrong yet!" Monosaki responded with a smirk and another bite of her bacon.

"Just shut up," said Asuka.

"You're starting to annoy me," said Arisu.

"Thith sqwirrel ith justht wude!" Shouted Finacal with his mouth full of bacon.

"Dat eekhoorn kan doodgaan" Seco said.

"Ruuuuuddddeeeee!" Monosaki said. "But, anyway, you know what's good about this food, other than the taste of course?"

"What?" Asked Tomohiro crossing his arms.

Monosaki walked around the room until she got to Fujihara. She took a piece of her eggs off her plate, smelled it, and flicked it onto the ground. "You see, I only really like the bacon."

"Hey, that was my food!" Exclaimed Fujihara.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Questioned Monosaki as a large claw came out of her paw.

"Just leave her alone, you stupid demonic squirrel," shot Yashiro.

"See. Here's the thing. You remember me doing that, right? Well, soon you won't," Monosaki said while finishing her bacon.

"What the hell do you mean?" Asked Kana.

"Glad you asked! I have poisoned all of this food!" Monosaki exclaimed.

"What?!" Yelled Asuka as she spit out a piece of bacon.

Everyone was in shock. Maeve picked up her plate and threw it, and Kana was trying to throw up. Arisu was screaming in different voices, and Finacal was scraping all the bacon off his tounge. Yashiro looked and saw Fujihara just staring at her food.

"This is hysterical! You should see all of your guy's faces!" Monosaki shouted while laughing.

"Is this whole thing a joke?" Shouted Lilth.

"Oh no, im dead serious about the poisoning parts, there is just a catch to it. The food won't kill you, because 'technically' I can't actually kill you," Monosaki started with airquotes on the word 'technically'. "The eggs, fruit, pancakes, and apple juice will all make you lose your memories. The bacon will however tend to make you gain some memories. Anyway, once someone gets murdered, your memories will be restored after the trial. Happy Killing!" Monosaki finished with stealing a bite of bacon off of Nari's plate and walking out.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Kana.

"W-we are poisoned?" Stuttered Arisu.

"We are! What the hell!" Shouted Kana.

"It seems the effects happen the quickest on the simple minded," Tomohiro said to Yashiro.

Yashiro was sitting on her bed, trying her hardest to make sure she didn't forget stuff. Before they all split apart, they figured out that only Finacal and Asuka would be the people to learn and things. Seco wouldn't be affected at all, and everyone else will start to forget things. Yashiro was trying her hardest to focus on the most important things, yet something occasionally faded from her mind. No matter how hard she tried to focus on it, it wouldn't come back.

A knock on the bed frame awoke Yashiro from her thoughts. She picked her hat up from off her nightstand and put it on. She looked up to see Tomohiro standing right there.

"H-hey Mr. Maskie... What are you doing here?" Asked Yashiro.

"I'm just making sure that no one has forgotten anything important yet. It's only been a few hours and Kana is basically a John Doe now. He can't remember jack squat," Tomohiro responded.

"Yeah, I've forgotten a few things, but sadly I can't remember what I forgot... or, uhm, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Tomohiro said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, have the dinosaur dude and the singer girl learned anything yet?" Asked Yashiro.

"Not much. They are just happy they haven't forgotten anything. It does seem like Asuka is hiding something though," Tomohiro responded.

"Hayyyyy, wot are you louve birds doinnn?" Asked a stumbling Seiko. "Hayy, youu're preeetttyy hawt."

"Uhm... You're dating Kana," said Tomohiro.

"Hooos Kananana? An I waznt tahlkin to youuu, im tahlkin to da miget" responded Seiko.

"Yeah, uhm no. And why are you walking weird?" Asked Yashiro trying to conceal a blush.

"I kindah fogot how to walk..." Seiko responded.

"And what is up with your speaking?" Asked Tomohiro.

"I kindah fogot how to du dat tooo," Seiko said as she fell face first onto the ground.

"I'll help her up," Tomohiro said.

"Yeah, I better go. I'll see you later," Yashiro said.

Yashiro walked out of the sleeping quarters into the main room. She saw Asuka sitting there and decided to go and talk to her.

"Heya Asuka. How are ya doing?" Yashiro asked.

"Huh? Oh, im fine," Asuka reaponded.

"Have something on your mind?"

"No... not really. I'm trying to remember stuff for the good of the group, but nothing is working right now."

"Its ok. As long as all of us aren't going to be forgetting things, that will be fine. You and the Dinosaur Dude can help keep us on track."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Okay, something is up, spill."

"Im fine really..."

"Just spill already."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I just feel like someone here hates me."

"Well I mean, its obvious that Seiko hates you for some reason, and no one really knows why but-"

"No, I mean someone else does..." Asuka said cutting Yashiro off.

"I- I kinda doubt that anyone else hates you..." Yashiro said.

"That's what I'm hoping that I can remember, who hates me, because i'm scared..."

"Hey, its ok," Yashiro said while putting a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I saw a kareoke machine in the Library, do you want to sing a bit?"

"S-sure. That would be nice," responded Asuka with a smile.

After Asuka and Yashiro sang multiple songs, including but not limited to, Fight Song, Monster, Shake That, Love you Like a Love Song, Closer, Heathens, Ride, Stitches,Victorious, Way Down We Go, and You Don't Own Me. They sang their little hearts out, dancing, knocking books off shelfs, making dramatic moves, and not caring that Maeve gave them the stink eye during their performance of Closer.

"This was a lot of fun again," Asuka said.

"Yeah, this was fun," Yashiro replied.

[] Ding Dong, Bing Bong []

"Okay party peoples, time to get yo booties in bed!" Monosaki said on the monitors.

"Welp, I guess its time for bed," Asuka said as she started out the door.

"Yup. Night," Yashiro responded.

As Asuka left the Library, Yashiro felt a bit dazed. She walked out of the library and looked back towards the door.

"What was I doing in the Library?" Asked Yashiro.


	7. Chapter 7

As Asuka left the Library, Yashiro felt a bit dazed. She walked out of the library and looked back towards the door.

"What was I doing in the Library?" Asked Yashiro. "Meh, it doesnt matter, I should probably get to bed."

"Yashiro..."

"Mmm?"

"Yashiro!"

"Whatttt?"

"Yashiro, get your butt up now."

"I dont wanna."

"Yashiro..."

"Ugh, fine."

Yashiro rolled over to see Rie standing there. Her long black hair fell over her grey overcoat. Her lips were pursed and she had a resting bitch face currently on.

"Why are you waking me up?" Yashiro asked.

"What are you talking about? This is my normal self," responded Rie, her face suddenly turning sad.

"Great, so you're forgetting your personality..." muttered Yashiro.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Yashiro said.

"Oh, ok! Get on down to the cafeteria," Rie said with a large smile on her face. She turned on her toes and skipped away.

"Huh? I don't remember waking up..." Yashiro said as she started to get ready.

Yashiro walked to the cafeteria and the place was a total mess. Kana was walking into a wall, Seiko had her face in her eggs, Nari was only speaking Thai, Rie was skipping throughout the chairs while throwing sticks of butter into the air as she sang. Velia was a sobbing mess, Fujihara was screaming at Finacal, and Maeve was whispering 'where am I?' over and over again. The only normal ones at the moment seemed to be Seco, Tomohiro, Arisu, Lilth, Asuka, Finacal, and Yashiro. Yashiro went and sat next to Tomohiro, and Lilth came to sit next to Tomohiro.

"This is madness," Lilth whispered.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Yashiro.

"It's because of what all they forgot and or are forgetting," said Tomohiro.

"Like what?" Whispered Arisu as she came and sat next to them.

"Well, Kana is just forgetting random things, hard to tell what. Seiko is also forgetting random things, but she also forgot how to walk and speak correctly. Nari has forgotten how to speak English, and Rie has completely forgotten her personality. Velia has forgotten who she is and is a crying, bawling mess. Fujihara has forgotten who all of us are and she is currently screaming at Finacal for answers. Maeve, I think she just forgot where she is, that's it. As for the rest of us, I have no clue. We know that Asuka and Finacal are fine, as well as Seco, so its just down to us 4 to find out what we will forget," Tomohiro explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to remember," Arisu said.

"Hey Yashiro, thanks again for yesterday, it was a lot of fun," Asuka said walking up to the small group.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yashiro.

"We sang kareoke yesterday, remember?"

"No... not at all," Yashiro responded with a shake of her head.

"Wait, Yashiro, who woke you up?" Asked Lilth.

"I woke up by myself..." Yashiro said.

"Well, I know what Yashiro will forget," Tomohiro said.

"And what would that be?" Asked Yashiro.

"When ever you do something with someone, if they leave your eyesight, you will forget all that happened with them," Tomohiro said.

"So basically, once I left the library before Yashiro, she forgot all about our singing?" Asked Asuka.

"Exactly," said Lilth.

"Oh crap..." muttered Yashiro.

After breakfast, Arisu, Seco, Asuka, Tomohiro, Yashiro, and Finacal helped the others back to their beds. Lilth had started to forget her current memories rapidly. Tomohiro had her by the feet as Asuka carried her head. Lilth was a flopping mess by the time they got her to her bed.

Yashiro went back with Tomohiro so she wouldn't forget anything he, or the others had said. Tomohiro wrote down a list of everyone's sympyoms so when he walked away she would remember them. They were in the laundry room when the monitor fired up.

[] Ding Dong, Bing Bong []

"If everyone would please meet in the main area, I have an announcement that I'd like to make," Monosaki said with a smile, then a wave of her little paw.

"Might as well go, we are right here," Tomohiro said.

Yashiro picked up the piece of paper and walked along side Tomohiro out of the room into the large area. Yashiro noticed the others walking out of the Sleeping Quarters, some helping others walk and manage. Nari walked out of the cafeteria along with Arisu and Velia. Velia was still crying, but not as much. Nari was ranting about something in Thai, and Arisu looked somewhat dazed. Back towards the Sleeping Quarters, Fujihara was helping Seiko walk.

"No, es tiem for nite nite," muttered Seiko.

"Just shut up," said Fujihara.

Kana was staring off into no where land, and Lilth was in the arms of Finacal as she squirmed around. Rie was skipping in circles around Maeve, clapping and cheering. Seco wheeled up behind Asuka and gave Rie a look. Yashiro and Tomohiro walked all the way around the stage to where everyone else was.

"Now that you're all here, I can make my announcement," Monosaki started.

"And who the hell is this squirrel toy thing?" Asked Fujihara.

"I know who it is, but I don't know who I am!" Exclaimed Velia as she burst into more tears.

"Yeah, Yeah," Monosaki said with a flick of her wrist. "Anyway, this news is big, big news. Since you guys passed the first trial, a new section of the building has been opened up to you!"

"How is that big news?" Asked Finacal.

"Well, now you guys can explore and enjoy more of this fabulous Academy of Hope!" Monosaki cheered.

"Yayyyy!" Shouted Rie as she skipped away.

"The new area is just past the Sleeping Quarters. Behind the bars are a large set of steps, and that is the next area," Monosaki explained.

"Dạngnận thuk khrậng thī̀ mī khır bāng khn tāy læa reā h̄ā p̄hū̂ thī̀ reā dị̂ rạb rāngwạl kạb s̄̀wn h̄ım̀? S̄ìng thī̀ reā s̄unạk̄h thī̀ pheìng reīyn rū̂ khel̆d lạb h̄ım̀?" Nari said in Thai.

"I have the translation, she said 'So basically everytime someone dies and we find out who, we get rewarded with a new section? What are we, dogs that just learned a new trick?'" Said Seco.

"Yes, obviously, because as long as you are here, you are under my Master's control," Monosaki said while throwing her hands into the air.

"Who the hell even is your master?" Asked Asuka.

"Oh, well it's one of you silly! One of you are the mastermind... I'm surprised you guys didn't get that earlier, huh, you guys must be dumber than I thought," Monosaki responded.

"Ish dat a treht?!" Seiko babbled.

"What the heck is a treht? And no, its not a threat, its the truth," Monosaki said.

"Ok, listen you weird squirrel, five nights at freddy's lookin, demonic thing of shit, this is messed up, so why don't you open up the doors and just let us free, mhm?" Fujihara said, letting go of Seiko and making her faceplant.

"Sorry, can't do that. Just remember, the mastermind is one of you guys. Anyhoo, happy killing!" Monosaki said before she disappeared.

"So I guess we can now go up those stairs?" Asked Tomohiro.

"S-sure," Yashiro responded.

Everyone headed back towards the Sleeping Quarters. Fujihara put down Seiko and Velia went and layed down. More people went to go lay down or relax. The people going up decided to meet by place where the bars used to be. Nari, Yashiro, Asuka, Seco, Tomohiro, Finacal, Fujihara and Arisu were all by the opening. They walked up the two sets of stairs to see a large hallway type area. There was two doors on the left side, and two on the right. On the far side was an incredibly large Monosaki head. The white and orange head was larger that a normal single story house. Yashiro looked over at Seco who's mouth just hung open. Suddenly, Arisu was walking forward infront of the group. She suddenly turned around and continued to walk. Her eyes were shut and her hands out infront of her.

"Arisu?" Asked Yashiro.

"Huh? What's going on?" She responded.

"Arisu... Arisu!" Shouted Seco.

"Arisu watch out!" Yelled Asuka.

"What the hell are you guys so worri-" Arisu started.

Arisu walked right off the side of the steps and fell. A small crunch was heard as the group ran to the side. She layed, sprawled across the floor. Her eyes closed tightly. Her chest moved slowly with the slight breathes she was taking. Finacal, Nari, Asuka, and Fujihara ran down the steps to her aid. Fujihara placed her fingers against Arisu's neck and paused for a second.

"She is alive," Fujihara said."Thank god..." Yashiro sighed in relief.

Finacal cradled her and brought her into the Sleeping Quarters and promised he would watch over her.

The rest of the people in the group walked back up the stairs. They decided to split off into groups. Asuka and Fujihara in the first door on the left. Tomohiro and Nari in the first door on the right. Seco and Yashiro in the second door on the right, and they would all check out the last room together. Yashiro trailed behind Seco as Seco wheeled away towards the door quickly.

Yashiro luckily was able to remember all of the conversations so far. She still couldn't believe that she was forgetting things so important. Any encounter with anyone could be usefull during the next trial. Wait what? No, Yashiro couldn't think like that. No one else was going to murder. Half the people are too brain dead to figure out which side is their left and which is their right. Yashiro has to just think about the positive, if she could remember the positive.

Yashiro walked through the door that Seco had nicely opened for her. Yashiro got a good look around and what was in the room. A large pool table and an air hockey were the two main things in this room, being right in the center. Off to the side a little bit was a foosball table. On the farthest wall was a few arcade games. Yashiro noticed Pacman and Fix-It-Felix Jr. On the closest wall to her left, was a whole row of chess boarda set up. Several of them were lined up in 'check mate' situations.

"Pretty nice game room they have here," commented Yashiro.

"Yea, its nice I suppose," Seco said while playing with her pearl necklace.

"So... this may be a bit straight forward, but how did you end up in a wheelchair?" Asked Yashiro.

"Uhm. It... well you see... when I was born, the doctors had to take a few tests on me. They found out that I was paralyzed. It was something with the chemicals in my mom's stomach that made it that way. But yeah..."

"Oh... you didn't have to answer. I kind of expected you to blow me off. But thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, sure. Don't mention it."

"Hey, why don't we play a quick game of air hockey?" Asked Yashiro.

"Sure," started Seco with a smirk. "It will be as easy as speaking russian," Seco said cockily.

After about 10 minutes of playing, Yashiro had beat Seco 15-6.

"Well shit," Seco said with a smile.

"Never under estimate a midget," commented Yashiro.

The two walked out of the game room. The rest of the group was already at the last door talking. Seco and Yashiro walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Asked Seco.

"Nothing much. This last door is locked just by the way," Asuka responded.

"Yeah. Ok, what's really going on?" Seco asked again with a look towards Asuka.

"Its true. This door is locked and we were discussing why we thought it was," Fujihara stepped in.

"Oh, I also have figured out more about Nari's situation. She can understand english fully, but is incapable of speaking it. So basically we can talk to her in english, but she can't talk to us in english," Tomohiro said.

"Interesting," Seco said while playing with her necklace some more. "So is this it for up here? What were the other rooms like?"

"H̄̂xng thī̀ reā mī k̆ khụ̄x s̄ra ẁāy n̂ả," Nari stated plainly.

"Uhhh, I have no idea what she said, but it is probably about our room being a pool. Nothing too interesting in there," Tomohiro said looking at Nari and she gave him a thumbs up.

"We had a basic room as well. It had a few trees in it with pink leafs. Therr was also like a smokepit thing in the middle. It was odd..." Asuka said.

"Hmm," Seco said.

Yashiro was going to start talking when the normal starting up of the monitors started up. She closed her mouth and the whole group paid its attention.

[] Ding Dong Bing Bong []

"Attention to all the little adventurers, its time to head to bed. Hopefully you all have nice dreams and can remem- oh wait. Nevermind! Hahahah!" Monosaki said as the monitor shut off.

Everyone started walking down the steps when Yashiro heard Seco whisper.

"Tempo per iniziare."

Rie woke up Yashiro. Yashiro once again felt the tingling in her head and she couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. Tomohiro came over to her and recapped some of the important things that happened.

Yashiro and Tomohiro walked to the cafeteria together. It was a mess like usual. Velia was crying into her toast and Nari was screaming at Fujihara in Thai. Fujihara ignored her completely. Rie was laughing and throwing people's breakfast bars across the room. Seiko was once again face first in her food. Arisu was trying to stab a piece of hashbrowns with her eyes shut. Asuka had her eyes wide open as Kana tripped over a chair and he fell into Maeve's lap.

Yashiro went and sat next to Fujihara. Tomohiro sat on her other side and he started eating.

"So is Lilth still doing bad?" Yashiro asked Fujihara.

"Huh? The other girl with black and white hair? Yeah, she is still in bed, flopping around worse than a damn fish out of water," Fujihara responded.

"Pass the ketchup?" Asked Yashiro.

"Yeah sure," Fujihars responded. As she handed Yashiro the ketchup, their hands touched. Fujihara blushed, looked away, and let go of the bottle.

"Th-thanks."

"D-do you want to do something after breakfast?" Fujihara asked.

"Sure."

After breakfast, everyone calmed down and either went to their bed, or to some other room. Fujihara and Yashiro were in the girl's bathroom. Yashiro was sitting ontop of the counter. Fujihara smashed her lips against Yashiros and Yashiro pushed back with just as much intensity. Their breathing was far from inbetween. Their kiss was passionate and true. Fujihara tossed Yashiro's hat off and ran her hands through Yashiro's strawberry blonde hair. Yashiro runs her hands through Fujihara's hair, only to make the kiss more crazy. They finally took a breath and broke apart.

"Wow..." Yashiro gasped.

"I know right," Fujihara smirked. They put their foreheads together and just looked into each other's eyes.

They suddenly went back to kissing. Yashiro took her gloves off and put her hands back in Fujihara's black, wavy hair. They broke the kiss and Yashiro helped Fujihara take off her tie dye crop top. They continued the kiss for a bit longer before Yashiro unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it across the room. They continued their kiss once again.

Yashiro's eyes shot open when Fujihara stuck her tounge into her mouth. Yashiro allowed Fujihara to enter as they fought for dominence. Fujuhara put her hands on Yashiro's hips and pulled them closer. Suddenly the door flew open as Seco wheeled in.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Seco shouted.

Yashiro yelped and said, "Nothing, I-i swear..."

"Uhm. I suddenly dont have to pee anymore," Seco said.

Fujihara went to go grab her shirt and tossed Yashiro hers. Yashiro finished getting dressed and fixed her hair before putting on her hat.

"Like seriously, please don't say anything," Yashiro said, her face bright red.

"Fine, fine... I saw nothing," Seco said putting her hands up.

"Thank you... we... we uhm," Fujihara started.

"Don't... I don't want any details. None. Not a single one. Im good without the deets on the girl x girl action shit."

The three girls walked out of the bathroom and met Tomohiro and Finacal outside.

"Hey, there you are, Yashiro. I was starting to get worried," Tomohiro said with a smile.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Asked Finacal.

"Uhm... we were. Talking," Yashiro said.

"Ok?" Finacal said, confused.

"Anyway, whats been going o-" Fujihara started before she was cut off by something.

 _"I got my ticket for the long way 'round"_

"What the hell?" Asked Seco, messing with the front of her neck.

 _"Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way"_

"It sounds like it's coming from upstairs. Quick, grab everyone!" Tomohiro said as they started picking up people and heading up the stairs.

 _"And I sure would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?"_

The group was about halfway up the steps.

 _"When I'm gone, When I'm gone."_

"Its coming from over there," said Maeve.

 _"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

"What is going on?" Asked Kana half focused. They were almost to the door.

 _"You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh."_

They opened up the door as the last words were sung.

 _"oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..."_

"Oh shiiiittt," said Seiko.

 **[] Authors Note: I do not own any rights to the cup song, nor Pitch Perfect. Its a really good song and I thought it would fit well here. But it seems like someone yet again has been murdered! But who could it be? Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, especially that kiss scene. Anyway, thanks again. Also, if there are any typos, please let me know, thanks! :D[]**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh."

They opened up the door as the last words were sung.

"oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..."

"Oh shiiiittt," said Seiko.

Yashiro stood there. She supported Velia up, but felt like she needed the help herself. Her knees weak, she felt like she could collapse at any second. She stared right at it. She... she couldnt believe it happened again.

"And another one bites the dust..." Tomohiro whispered to Yashiro.

[] Ding Dong, Bing Bong []

"A body has been discovered... again! This is what? The second one now? Heh, and you all thought this wouldn't happen! Hahahaha! Anyway, get investigating!" Monosaki said.

"Th-this is horrible..." Finacal said.

"I can't see still," Arisu said while holding onto the doorframe.

"You don't want to see this," Yashiro commented.

Yashiro could only stare at the pool of blood. She slowly lifted her eyes up. She saw the body of the victim hanging there. How could this happen? How? Their hanging down. Blood running down their legs. Yashiro looked just a little bit higher up and saw their face.

Asuka's bright eyes, normally full with laughter and kindness, now fully open with dread and despair. The large noose around her neck kept her hanging from the ceiling. She had multiple cuts along her arms, blood continuing to pour out. Same thing for her thighs and her legs. The warm blood poured from her body onto the ground. Her mouth was slightly open, a little drip of blood coming out of there. Yashiro had to pull her eyes away.

[] Cuts on Arms and Legs []  
[] Noose []

Yashiro tried to focus on anything but Asuka's body, but her eyes continuously got dragged back to it. She could not peel her eyes from it. The sight was too cruel. The pool below her was staining the floor to the game room. Yashiro managed to pull her eyes away from Asuka only to notice a wall stained with blood. At first she thought it was just randomness, but then it started to look... familiar? Almost like a message.

"H-hey Tomohiro... doesnt that look kinda suspicious?" Yashiro asked.

"Uhm... slightly, yeah. It seems like it's some sort of writing, in a different language tho. I don't have any idea which one tho," Tomohiro responded.

"Is mai majik language," Seiko muttered.

"Yeah, no..." responded Fujihara.

[] Bloody Message []

Yashiro sat Velia down at a table and Fujihara set down Seiko.

"Heya guys! Come here real quickie poo!" Rie shouted from the other side of the room.

Yashiro, Seco, Tomohiro, Finacal, Fujihara, and Maeve carefully made their way over to Rie. Arisu tried to follow but promptly tripped over a pool cue.

"Looksie at this Boombox. It has a CD in it for 'The Cup Song'. There is also a smudge of blood on it," Rie told everyone.

[] Boombox []  
[] Blood on Button []

"Hmm? What's this behind it?" Asked Fujihara.

Rie stuck her hand behind the boombox and pulled out a small white ball. It looked expensive, maybe like a pearl?

[] Single Pearl []

Everyone split up, trying to find any kind of clue. Yashiro decided to 'man up' and look at the body. She saw the deeo wounds all over Asuka's body. Yashiro reached up and closed her eyes. As she looked up towards her haid some more. She noticed a single pink flower in there. As she grabbed it, she noticed that it was fabric, instead of an actual flower.

[] Pink Fabric Flower []

Yashiro looked down. She noticed that in the pool, there was a disturbance. She looked around and noticed the footsteps going away from the body to where they suddenly stop. The steps were small, and the feet even smaller. Maybe a size 5.5 womans, size 4 mens.

[] Small Bloody footprints []  
[] Sudden Stop []

"Hey, i'm going to need everyone's shoe size!" Yashiro yelled.

[] List of Shoe Sizes [] As Yashiro was looking around, she smelt something off. She- she couldn't place what it was, but it smelt bad.

"Hey, that smells like plastic burning," Tomohiro said.

"Quick, the firepit," said Seco.

All the able bodies rushed out of the game room into the weird room with the fire and the pink trees. They noticed the normally calm firepit now large in flames. A few small things burning in there.

"God it smells terrible in here," Seco stated while covering her nose with her hand.  
"Quick, get it out!" Yelled Finacal.

Someone ended up grabbing a stick and stuck it into the fire. Two white gloves were more than halfway charred up. There was also a small string with white goo attached to it.

[] White Gloves []  
[] String []  
[] White Goo []

"Well this is pretty useless," said Fujihara.

"You never know, it could become usefull," Tomohiro said.

"Well, I will most likely forget it," commented Yashiro.

"Yeah, Tomohiro, how come you haven't forgotten anything?" Asked Seco.

"I have no idea..." Tomohiro responded.

[] Tomohiro's Account []

Yashiro looked around at the small trees with their bright pink leafs. She suddenly saw something sparkle in the brush. She reached her hand up and grabbed it. It was a small, yellow, fabric flower with a little gem in the middle. It seemed to be the same fabric as the other flower.

[] Yellow Fabric Flower []

The small group walked out of the room and back into the game room. Yashiro noticed Nari walk out right as they got in. Yashiro turned around and followed her. Her kimono swayed as she hurried down the steps. She ran to her bed and started crying for some reason. She suddenly reached her hand underneath her pillow and brought out a bloody knife. Her eyes shot wide open as she threw it acroas the room.

Yashiro was shocked at what she was seeing. Nari continued to cry on her bed. Her hands stained with blood as she furiously tried to wipe them off on her bed sheets.

[] Nari's Kimono []  
[] Nari Crying []  
[] Bloody Knife under Nari's Pillow []  
[] Nari's Reaction []

Suddenly the normal start up of the monitors woke Nari up from her constipated state. She wiped her eyes and listened to the announcement.

[] Ding Dong Bing Bong []

"Ok losers, im sick of the crying and the blubbering, time's up! Let's get going!" Monosaki shouted.

Yashiro heard the footsteps of everyone and started to head out. She walked through the main room to the big door. Instead of being red, the door was green and purple. The colors of Niko.

 **[] Authors Note: Yes I know this chapter was hella small, I just wanted to get something out. But, someone has murdered Asuka! Who do you guys think it is? Again, let me know if you guys find any spelling / grammar erros. Hopefully you all enjoyed, so thanks! []**


	9. Chapter 9

Yashiro heard the footsteps of everyone and started to head out. She walked through the main room to the big door. Instead of being red, the door was green and purple. The colors of Niko.

"Why did the door change colors?" Asked Tomohiro.

"Hell if I know," said Seco.

"They're still pretty tho," said Finacal.

"Yeah, just shut up..." Yashiro snorted.

"Oh..." Finacal said while putting his head down.

Yashiro and the group of people waited as the big doors slowly opened once again. Revealing the elevator, everyone stepped in. The gates slowly closed and the elevator hummed to life. The sudden shake announced that they had started their decent.

Yashiro's thoughts had taken over her now. She went round and round with the evidence through her head. Someone murdered Asuka, and this death was a lot worse than Nikos... but, this murder just looked weird. There were so many components to it, and so weird...

And then there was Nari. Crying in her bed, the knife under her pillow. Was she behind this? Crying because she knew she would be found out. Well, only time will tell.

Yashiro's eyes shot between everyone who was on the elevator. Once again someone had murdered, and she had to find out who. So many people, so many alibis, so many lives at stake, so much on the line.

The elevator came to a hault and the doors came to a shaking stop. The remaining students walked out, some wheeled out, and some were carried out.

They walked into the trial room. The lights, dim. A slight, quiet, dark song. And a small laughter with the tip tap of claws.

"Welcome! I'm glad you all are back!" Monosaki said, pushing a button and turning up the brightness on the lights a slight bit.

Everyone took their places. Some had to sit in chairs, and Lilth was strapped to hers. Velia has a bucket under her to catch all her tears. Kana and Seiko had special podiums that helped hold them up.

"You all know how this works. I really don't need to explain too much, do I?" Monosaki said.

"Let's get this started already. I'm hating this room more and more," commented Yashiro.

"Agreed. Let's start this," added Tomohiro.

"Okay, so someone killed the beloved Asuka," Monosaki started while pointing to the stand with Asuka's face on it. "Like they said before. Let's get this started."

"Where should we start?" Asked Seco.

"Thī̀ reā khey thả mā k̀xn s̄āh̄etu k̄hxng khwām tāy," said Nari.

"Nari said, ' Where we did before. The Cause of Death," Seco explained.

"Sounds good," La'Velia said while sobbing.

"I think it's pretty obvious. All those cuts and stuff. Seems pretty legit," said Tomohiro.

"Yes! Of course! You are so smart and handsome and amazing!" Shouted Rie.

"Uhm... no thank you," responded Tomohiro.

"So now that we have the Cause of Death. What next?" Asked Fujihara.

"How about some evidence?" Suggested Nari.

"She is suggesting some evidence," Seco said.

"Like what?" Asked Arisu.

"How about that bloody message that Tomohiro and I found," Yashiro suggested.

"Oksizes," giggled Rie.

"I got a look of the message and noticed that it was Thai, and what it said is pretty bad," Seco stated.

"Well its better than anything. Tell us," commanded Maeve.

"Fine, fine, fine. It said 'Finally, the Singing Slut is dead. They will never believe that it's me. They trust me more than they trust you, I win'," said Seco.

"Damn... what language was it?" Asked Tomohiro.

"It was Thai," Seco answered.

So someone who spoke Thai wrote that message. Does that mean that who ever wrote the message is also the culprit? It must be. But who all speaks Thai?

[] Hangman's Gambit []

_ _ R _ _ _ _ _ _ C _

S? Yes! G? No. F? No. How about A? Yes!

_ A R _ A _ _ S _ C _

H? No. Z? No. D? Yes! O? Yes! P? No.

_ A R _ A _ D S _ C O

B? Nope. E? Yes! W? No. N? Yes! I? Yes!

NARI AND SECO!

Both Nari and Seco know how to speak Thai. Thinking about it, that really narrows down the suspects. But Yashiro shouldn't just immedietly suspect only them. There is still a chance it could be someone else.

"Only Seco knows how to speak Thai," said Finacal.

"Wait no that's wrong!" Shouted Yashiro. "Nari also knows how to speak Thai, remember?"

"Yeah, and she can only speak Thai, which explains why the message is IN Thai and not English," Seco added on.

"A-and the flowers f-found at the scenes a-arr the same kind of fl-flowers on Nari's kimono..." sobbed Velia.

"And this thai speaking girl has about the same size feet as the footsteps found at the crime scene placey," Maeve added in.

Suddenly Nari started shouting random things. Multiple combinations of words that made no sense to anyone. Her face quickly turning red, she took a gulp of air and continued to scream.

"Are you understanding any of this?" Tomohiro asked Seco.

"I have no idea!" Shouted Seco. "She is talking way too fast to understand. She is slurring her words at this point and her grammar has gotten sloppy."

"Can't you get anything?" Asked Rie with a pouty face.

"Wait! I only got part of one sentence. She said 'I did... .. it'. Wait what?" Seco said.

Everyone's mouths drops. They stared at Nari. Her mouth was also dropped. She slowly closed it and burst into tears. She flopped onto the ground in a criss cross way and continued to cry.

"I shinnk wee found teh culpreett ten..." slurred Seiko.

"Well this is getting very interesting!" Monosaki shouted shooting her little paws into the air.

 **[] Author's Note: Hayy Guys. Sorry this has taken so long to actually finish. I got a lot of shit goin on in my life rn. Football, work, school, etc. Anyway, a shocking revelation had been made in the trial so far! Who do you think did it? (Btw, more interactive shit coming soon) Thanks for reading tho! []**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone's mouths drops. They stared at Nari. Her mouth was also dropped. She slowly closed it and burst into tears. She flopped onto the ground in a criss cross way and continued to cry.

"I shinnk wee found teh culpreett ten..." slurred Seiko.

"Well this is getting very interesting!" Monosaki shouted shooting her little paws into the air.

"All the evidence really does point to Nari. Unless there is something that we're missing?" Said Tomohiro.

"Okay then..." Seco said.

"Okay, you all know how this works. Scroll until you find the person's namd that you want to vote. Good luck!" Monosaki shouted.

Yashiro scrolled through the faces until she found Nari's. Her sweet smile on the picture. Something just felt wrong about it. Her hand hovered over the bright red button. Something felt off. They never reached a decision this quickly. Even if she was guilty, they should just discuss it a bit more.

"Wait!" Someone shouted. "We should go over this a bit more! With Ciaran's trial it took us a bit to figure it out. Maybe we will come back to the same decision that Nari really did commit this crime, maybe we won't. We just need to peace everything together. But let's just give her a small chance." After the voice finished Yashiro found out that that speach came from Fujihara. She smiled at Yashiro and Yashiro smiled back.

"Okay then. Let's start from the beginning then," suggested Tomohiro.

"There isnt much to start off from!" Shouted Arisu. "We barely know shit!"

"Geez. Ok, how about we start with the music?" Tomohiro responded.

"Probably just a way to help us identify who the victim was, almost like they were mocking us." Maeve stated.

"Whahahahaha?!" Shouted Kana.

Ignoring Kana, Fujihara asked, "Have we thought about the possibility of a suicide?"

"Something did seem off about the scene when I walked in," Yashiro said.

"Then it's solved! The person who killed Asuka, was Asuka herself!" Rie exclaimed.

"Don't be so thick. We still have more to figure out. Plus, why would she kill herself," Velia sobbed.

"Also, the evidence doesn't point to it!" Finacal stated.

What evidence didn't point to a suicide? There were cutmarks on her wrists, arms, thighs, and she even hung herself. But what didn't add up?

[] Brain Sled: Follow the snowy path to collect the write answers to the questions []

What was the murder weapon?

A Spear. A Knife.

A Knife is correct!

What Evidence was on the floor?

Footprints. Flowers. Gloves.

Footprints are correct!

Can you step in your own blood if you're dead?

No. No. No. No. No. No.

No is correct!

It couldn't have been a suicide. Finacal was actually helpful for once and pointed something good out! How could Asuka step in her own blood while hanging and bleeding out. And in fact, the steps are going AWAY from the body.

"It can't be a suicide," started Yashiro. "There were footprints leading away from the body, which means this is a murder to seem like a suicide. Also, why would she write the message in her own blood? In Thai nonetheless."

"True. Good spotting, Finacal," complimented Rie.

"Thanks!" Finacal shouted with a smile.

"Hfnwidb Hbrksh ug YwhwoGF suroBtebwoP" Lilth said while twitching.

"Yeah... ok," said Seco.

"We have to have more clues!" Rie shouted cheerfully.

"Ok, can we please use our inside voices? I'm starting to get a migraine," Yashiro snorted.

"Mạn lew ngò" Nari screamed.

"What did she say?" Asked Tomohiro.

"Something about tomatoes I think? She slurred her words too much for me to understand," Seco replied.

"Well anyway. We are missing evidence aren't we? I mean, I know you guys found more than that. I may not be able to see right now, but i'm not entirely dumb," Arisu said.  
"I honestly think we should talk more about Nari. There has got to be more evidence against her," Fujihara stated.

Yashiro went deep into her mind. She had to think of some kind of evidence that she saw...

[] Monosaki Blaster Attack! Yashiro needs to defeat all the Monosakis in each wave. She will remember parts of the evidence after each wave []

[] Wave 1: []

Yashiro is starts in the Sleeping Quarters. She hide behind some beds as Monosakis run down the stairs. She stares at the weird looking gun in her hand. She aimed at one of the Monosakis and pulled the trigger. The Monosaki blew up into a bunch of pieces, those pieces smashing into other Monosakis, killing some of them.

Yashiro looked down at the gun again. It looked like one of those fake Nerf guns, but it had an actual scope on it. It was red and white, and the muzzle had this long, skinny, round piece of glass that glowed blue. As Yashiro pulled the trigger again, she noticed the 'bullet' came from that piece of glass. The bullet was a flat, yellow, diamond. Once it hit the Monosaki, it blew up. Yashiro inferred that the diamonds had some sort of explosive device in them.

Yashiro spun back around to hide behind the beds some more. She noticed a Monosaki coming from the door from the main area. She shot the Monosaki quickly and it exploded.

Yashiro looked back towards the stairs and noticed the Monosaki's had advanced a large amount. She shot a few shots off before her gun made a clicking noise. Yashiro opened the rounds and pulled out the empty container. She dug into her pockets and pulled out another one full of diamonds. She shot a few more Monosakis and suddenly a loud *Ding* sound was heard. Yashiro looked towards the stairs and noticed a glowing green light at one of the beds.

Yashiro got up from her position from behind the beds and walked carefully over to the bed. She noticed the green light was coming from the pillow. She picked it up and tossed the pillow. A glowing knife with blood all over it was in its place. She picked it up and instantly recognized it.

[] Knife Under Nari's Pillow []

The knife started glowing brighter than before. Yashiro had to shield her eyes as the knife turned brighter. Suddenly, the knife disappeared in a great blinding flash.

Yashiro slowly walked towards the stairs. She aimed upwards towards the top. No Monosakis. She made her way up the stairs. As she made it to the middle, she saw Monosakis coming down.

[] Wave 2: []

Yashiro quickly shot off a few shots, missing a few, the others being direct hits. The Monosakis exploded killing more up the stairs.

Yashiro noticed Monosakis coming from down below as well. She shot Monosakis, but they came faster than she could shoot. She shot 3 before she had to leap and roll away. She shot one which caused a chain reaction of explosions. She aimed back up and shot the 3 Monosakis that were coming down. She aimed down the steps again and pulled the trigger. She quickly ripped out the cartridge and threw it at one of the Monosakis. She shoved another one in and shot off a few rounds.

Yashiro looked back up the steps to find Nari, glowing green, run down the steps. She was crying majorly and seemed to be wanting to go somewhere. Nari seemed to be going in slow motion. Yashiro shot at Nari and she exploded.

Two glowing hands was all that was left after the explosion. With much hesitation, Yashiro touched one of them. It disappeared in the same blinding light.

[] Bloody Hands []

Yashiro looked down at the other hand and noticed that it held two cartridges full of ammo. She pulled them out and the hand disappeared.

Yashiro made her way back up the steps. She noticed a door was glowing green. She knew better than to head that way, but she did anyway for some dumb reason. The second she placed her hand on the doorknob, a Monosaki sprang out of the door.

[] Wave 3: []

The Monosaki landed on top of Yashiro, knocking the gun out of her hand. The Monosaki brought out her claws and tried to scratch Yashiro. She dodged the slash and threw a punch at the Monosaki. The Monosaki dodged and managed to scratch Yashiro's cheek. Yashiro noticed more Monosakis coming out of another door.

Yashiro tried reaching for a gun but the Monosaki kicked it away a few feet. Yashiro threw the Monosaki to the side. Yashiro scrambled to her feet and grabbed the gun. She aimed at the Monosaki just as it was recovering and shot it.

Yashiro aimed at more of the Monosakis that were starting to circle her. Multiple of the exploded and others managed to dodge the bullets. Yashiro managed to make a path to one of the doors. She quickly opened the door and noticed that it was the Pool.

Yashiro ran forward. The Monosakis broke the door down and started chasing after Yashiro. Yashiro ran over to the rope swing and grabbed a hold of it with one hand. She pushed herself off. As she was flying over the pool, she aimed at the Monosakis and shot a few rounds off. The Monosakis blew up. Yashiro's rope was closing in towards the other end of the pool, but it was going to be short. She threw the gun over to the ground and prepared herself for what she was going to do.

As the rope neared the end of its forward movement, Yashiro let go and pushed off. She managed to do a front flip and land on her feet on the other side. She picked up her gun, switched the cartridge, and shot the Monosakis. She ran towards the Monosakis and shot a single diamond. It blew up the first two Monosakis, creating a cloud of smoke. She ran straight through and shoved some Monosakis into the pool, short-circuiting them. She shot the last of the Monosakis and took in a deep breath. She made her way out of the Pool and headed back into the hallway.

The door had finally turned green again. She headed over to it, and twisted the doorknob. She had trouble opening on it so she slammed her body against it. Some kind of weird chair with wheels on it was blocking the door. She ignored it and took one more step before looking forward. A hooded figure stood above Asuka's body. Asuka was on the ground, and the figure had a knife in hand. The Figure sliced at Asuka. Cutting her arms, and her thighs. The knife protruded her skin, making the large slices. Blood instantly pouring out. The figure then slipped the noose over Asuka's neck.

The Figure slowly lifted Asuka's body, until it was in it's complete position. The figure dropped a small flower that started glowing green the second it touched the ground. The Figure headed over to the boombox, and turned it on. They hid something behind the boombox which also started glowing. The figure turned towards Yashiro.

Yashiro yelped and aimed her gun at the figure. They started to walk towards her. They kept their head down. They carelessly walked through the blood and walked right up to Yashiro. Yashiro's finger laid on the trigger, but something felt off. The Hooded Figure sat down in the chair, before they started glowing green. They disappeared. Yashiro smelt the familiar smell of that plastic burning. She turned around and burst out the door.

Yashiro found herself standing back at her podium. Everyone stared at her. Yashiro must have been standing there for multiple minutes. Yashiro blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Ok, so... there is more evidence against Nari. But I don't thin-" Yashiro started saying before she was cut off.

"Just say it! This could help us solve the case!" Seco exclaimed.

"Yeah, c'mon! We can win once again!" Finacal said with a big smile on his face.

"Well. Nari happened to run past me. She ran down the stairs incredibly quick, and she was crying a lot. She ran to her bed, where she cried even more. She pulled a blood knife from under her pillow and threw it across the room. She also tried rubbing blood on her hands off onto the bed. But I feel like-" Yashiro said, Nari's eyes shooting wide.

"Perfect! This is the evidence we needed! We finally have her!" Fujihara yelled.

"We did it! We won!" Seco screamed.

"W-wait... I wasn't fini-" Yashiro was cut off again.

"We win! Whippee!" Rie cheered.

"Finally, I will be able to see again," Arisu chanted.

"Khn mạn mị̀chı̀ c̄hạ" Nari screamed.

"Weeeeeehehehe! Nareeee daiyyy!" Seiko cheered shooting her hands up.

"Hrun Ueve iY rla Ouw r Hbfka Tei!" Lilth said.

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP! IM NOT DONE!" Yashiro screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone shut up. "I didn't get to finish. Where was I? Oh yea. The weird thing about Nari tho, was her reaction. Crying, screaming. Throwing the knife across the room. It all seems off."

"What are you saying, Yashiro?" Asked Tomohiro.

"I'm saying I think Nari is being framed," Yashiro responded.

"But that's what makes this trial easy," Arisu said.

"We can't just go based off easy," Maeve said.

"Exactly, we're looking for the truth, not what's easiest," Yashiro added.

"But, like it all points to Nari. All of it," Seco complained.

"Hey, I don't know. But Yashiro is right," Tomohiro said.

"Speaking about not knowing. Tomohiro, you seem to be the only person that didn't forget anything," Seco said afterwards.

"Yeah. You didn't forget anything," Fujihara agreed.

"That's pretty suspicious," Finacal stated.

"It is indeed," Arisu also agreed.

"Duuu weeh goht a new culpreet?" Seiko asked.

"Woo hoo! We may win!" Rie cheered.

"Tomohiro, you must have forgotten something," Yashiro pleaded.

"I don't know what I forgot. Why don't you get that... uhm, small, midget girl," Tomohiro stuttered.

"Wait, that's it! Tomohiro can't remember people's names!" Yashiro yelled.

"And how can you tell?" Asked Arisu.

"Shut up, Voicey Lady," Tomohiro answered.

"Okay, yeah. That clears that up. That also kind of hurts," Arisu said.

"Well then all of our fricken suspects are cleared!" Exclaimed Finacal.

"Okay, who ever did it... Raise your hand!" Seco tried. "No? Ok then."

There was still a bit more of evidence, but it was getting hard for Yashiro to piece it together. Something was off, and someone wasn't telling the truth. Someone here killed Asuka, and they are just laughing at them, knowing they had a good chance to get away, scotch free.

[] Investigation Spotting: Yashiro will see each of the crime scene, but there are differences between this crime scene, and the real one. Yashiro will try to find all the differences. There are 5 differences in the scene. []

[] Scene: Game Room []

Yashiro noticed something different immediately. Asuka was in a large tank instead of being hung. Blood filled the tank.

1\. Tank

Yashiro looked down and noticed there was no footprints. She looked where they would have been, and near the door, the steps started up.

2\. Reverse sequence of footprints.

Yashiro listened closely and the song coming from the boombox was different. She walked over there and pressed a button. She looked behind the boombox and picked up something. She looked at the object, a small, single white pearl. She tossed it onto the ground and looked some more.

3\. Song

She walked over to the pool table. On top of it was a bunch of evidence, including a few flowers, a knife, a necklace, and other things. Yashiro looked up at the wall and saw that the message was now in English, and had changed. It now read:

"Yes, I am the best. You all are fucking peasants who must do all my bidding. After I win this trial, you all will die and burn in hell! It wasn't a pleasure meeting you all. Bye whores, sluts, fuckboys, and mental midgets."

4\. Pool Table Evidence  
5\. Message

Yashiro looked at everyone in the courtroom. She slowly eyed everyone, looking up and down at everyone, before it finally hit her.

"Guys, let's go over some of the evidence we missed," Seco said.

"Great idea, how about the single pearl we found behind the boombox," suggested Yashiro.

"Sounds good. What do you have to say about it?" Tomohiro questioned.

"It looks like it could have come from a necklace of some sort," Velia managed to say in the middle of her crying.

"I agree, it sure does look fancy!" Rie exclaimed.

"It does indeed," Maeve stated suspiciously. She put her hand to her chin and looked over to Yashiro. They met eyes for a second before Maeve realized it too.

"It looks incredibly expensive too," Fujihara said, catching on.

"Yeah. I wonder where it came from," Yashiro pondered.

"No idea," Finacal stated.

"Can you guys stop speaking in code and fucking tell us already?" Arisu said, starting to get angered said.

"Eye cannt brayn twodai," Seiko wheezed.

"P-please tell us!" Velia said bursting into tears.

"Well," started Yashiro.

"Just burst it out already! Im bored sitting up here. I've managed to trim all of my claws, and paint them. You guys are sooo close. In all honesty, its incredibly easy," Monosaki said, lifting one of her paws up to show off the orange nail polish.

"Hey Seco," Tomohiro started.

"Yes, Tomohiro?" Seco replied.

"What happened to your necklace?"

"Oh, its just in my room. I decided to go for a more natural look today."

"Interesting. Finacal, mind escorting Seco to her room to grab the necklace?"

"Hey! You aren't allowed to leave the courtroom once a trial has started!" Monosaki shouted.

"Fine. But how can you explain the gloves in the fire?"

"Yeah, explain that!" Rie said excitedly.

"Uhm, the killer used those gloves so like no finger printy things got on any of the stuff, duh," Seco responded.

"Hm... interesting theory," Maeve said. Yashiro looked down at Seco's bare hands, and she actually admired the long nails she had. She kept them nice and they were painted with a nice solid black nail polish. "Because your hands seem to be lacking a little something," Maeve continued.

"Like I said earlier, i'm trying to go more natural today," Seco responded incredibly sassily.

"Dạngnận khuṇ k̆ keid k̄hụ̂n pĕn'ṭhrrmchāti' nı wạn deīywkạn kạb thī̀ mī khır t̄hūk ḳhātkrrm?" Nari asked.

"Awe! Thanks for the compliment!" Seco said with a smile. "She called my nails beautiful," she clarified.

"Ok, but you just so happen to go natural the same day someone was killed?" Fujihara questioned.

Seco's eyes slightly opened a bit and Nari looked angered. "Yes, bad timing, and an awkward coincidence," Seco said plainly.

"Ok then," Yashiro said.

Yashiro could not figure this out. It wasn't Nari, not Tomohiro, Asuka didn't kill herself, and she couldn't find a way to expose the person she thought was it. She stared at the floor for a few minutes before a slight movement caught her eyes.

"Hey, you guys know how the footprints just suddenly stopped?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes. It was pretty strange," Finacal agreed.

"Nope. Still can't see," Arisu stated.

"What about it?" Tomohiro questioned.

"Well I got the size of everyone's feet. At first I thought it was Nari because the sizes are small, and pretty close to the same size. But someone else has the same footsize as Nari. I didn't think of them at first because of a certain reason, but now I know for sure it's them," Yashiro said.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Seco asked.

"Yeah, i'm confused," Fujihara said.

"I was staring down at the ground when I saw a movement. Someone's legs moved when they shouldn't be able to," Yashiro said.

"W-what are you saying?" Seco stuttered.

"Seco. Stand up. Now," Yashiro commanded.

Everyone stared at Yashiro like she was crazy. Seco's eyes were wide open. Nari just smiled and Velia continued to sob. Kana coughed and Tomohiro squinted his eyes at Seco, who was sitting as still as a rock.

"And why should I pay attention to you? I'm paralyzed. I am unable to move," Seco said.

"You can't argue with that," Rie said.

"Yes I can. The reason the footsteps stopped, is because Seco got back onto her wheelchair. The size matches up perfectly. And I bet if we look at the bottom of her shoes, there will be traces of dried blood," Yashiro shot off. Taking Seco completely by surprise.

"So stand up, bitch" Fujihara said.

Seco looked around at everyone angrily. She shot Yashiro a look before she let out a sigh. Seco closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the armrests. She slowly lifted herself up, and stood on her own. She opened her eyes, and Yashiro could see the flames of anger flash in her eyes. The evil glint she gave Yashiro sent chills down her spine.

"There. Happy?" Seco said, throwing her hands up.

"And you idiots have finally found it out! I was starting to think Seco would slip away, but nope!" Monosaki shouted.

"See, what did I say? I'm paralyzed," Seco commented.

"Dude, for sitting all the time, your calfs are nice as fuck," Fujihara

"Yeah, you must be able to lift some serious weights with those bad boys!" Rie exclaimed.

"They look very nice," Arisu said sarcastically.

"Well I believe you are ready to vote Nari as the killer I presume?" Seco asked with a big grin on her face and Nari just flipped her off.

"Yeah, we're ready to vote, but why did you do it?" Said Tomohiro.

"Well, it all started with the car crash that paralyzed me," started Seco.

"But you aren't paralyzed," Maeve cut in.

"Shut the hell up and let me explain, woman. When I got to the hospital, the doctors told me I'd never walk again. So I was afraid of that for a long period of my life, but I had decided to prove them wrong. I started trying to walk everyday. One day, I had managed to stand up and walk perfectly. People had treated me so horribly when I was out of the wheelchair, but with it, I wasn't bullied because of my skin color, people cared about me, and they treated me like I was special. I was afraid Asuka would remember that about me. I was afraid I would be bullied again. I was afraid of the future," Seco said, starting to slightly cry by the end, but wiped the tears away quickly.

"Well, you all know how to vote, this is the second time doing it this trial!" Monosaki shouted

Yashiro felt somewhat bad, she was going to kill someone who was bullied and afraid to be bullied more. Yashiro scrolled the wheel until Seco's face popped up. She hesitated, but ultimately pushed the button to seal her vote in. She waited until everyone looked up from their podiums and until Monosaki spoke.

"Ok, the votes are in," Monosaki cheered, throwing her hands into the air.

The large screen lowered behind Monosaki again. The slot machine appeared and immediately started rolling. The faces spinning rapidly, the first face suddenly stopped on Seco. The second face also landed on Seco, and finally, the third face landed on Seco as well. Confetti shot out and the Guilty sign popped up again. Everything suddenly went away and the screen returned back to where ever it goes.

"Seco, have anything to say before your big break?" Monosaki asked.

"I just want my death to be bad ass," Seco replied calmly.

"Seco, you have been found Guilty of murder. It's now time to be punished," Monosaki started while grabbing her mallet. "Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got. It's Punishment Time!"

Monosaki smashed her mallet onto her big red button, and more confetti shot out. It was dead silent in the courtroom. A single cough from Kana was all that eas heard. Suddenly, a trap door opened up underneath Seco and she screamed as she fell down.

[] World War Seco []

Seco continued to scream as she fell and fell and fell. She suddenly landed onto a mattress. She was in a large cage. The floor a sandy, grainy material. A sword hung from a wall. She grabbed the sword's hilt and she slowly started walking to the gate as it started to rise.

She walked out and into a large arena. The sun blinding, and thousands of Monosakis in the stands. A little section was reserved for the students. Kana, Fujihara, Lilth, Yashiro, even Maeve were all there, strapped in, sitting, watching, and anticipating what was going to happen. A four year old boy that looked Russian also walked out carrying a sword. A older looking Asian man, and a younger looking Woman from Spain walked out as well, carrying swords. A teenage girl from Canada and a Arabic man walked out. An African girl walked out, sword in hand.

Seco knew immediately what she needed to do. She charged straight for the Canadian Teen. Seco swung her sword down but the teen dodged to the side. Seco swung to the side and the teen dodged again. The teen then swung and Seco managed to dodge. Seco swung at the teens legs and managed to get a small slash across each shin. The teen fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Goodbye, girl I don't know," Seco said.

"My... name is... Hashuti... Retoya... The Ultimate... Physisist..." the teen girl said.

Seco stabbed her sword into the middle of Hashuti's stomach and she bled out right there. Seco looked around and saw that the Asian man had cut off the Arabic man's head and threw it at the Spanish woman. She Spanish woman threw her sword at the Asian man and it stabbed him right in the throat. He fell to the ground gasping, and the Spanish woman ran up to him and yanked the sword out of him. She grabbed his sword and ran off into some direction.

Seco looked at the other people and saw the two little kids fighting. The African girl stabbed her sword into the ground, and flung herself at the Russian boy. She kicked him in the face, and he fell to the ground. She pulled her sword out and she stabbed him multiple times.

Seco ran towards the Spanish woman. The Spanish woman threw one of the swords and Seco did a rolling dive to avoid it. The woman slashed at Seco but she ducked and did a back flip to avoid a second attack.

"TUSKI. WILL. WIN!" The woman screamed.

Seco tried stabbing Tuski multiple times, but Tuski deflected all of her attacks. They went back and forth for a long time before Tuski's eyes shot wide open. Seco stepped back and saw a sword protruding from Tuski's stomach. Tuski dropped her sword and fell to her knees as the sword was ripped out. Behind Tuski was the little girl.

She giggled and said "I don't think Tuski will win. I, Ferdi Watesupi, will win!" She shouted and giggled again.

Seco ran at Ferdi, and moved to the side as Ferdi parried out. Seco did one, long, diagonal, slash across Ferdi's back and she fell onto the ground.

Seco had did it. She stopped the execution? Was she going to live? Suddenly a large shadow fell upon her. Large, white words crushed her and they seemed to be in a different language.

"Viel Spaß in der Hölle, Hündin" the words said.

"That is German, and it says, 'Have fun in hell, bitch,'" Monosaki explained.

Yashiro found herself back in the courtroom with everyone else. What they just witnessed was horrid. Yashiro couldn't decide what was worse, Ciaran's, or Seco's execution.

"Okay, now that that is over. It is time to give you back all your memories. You will keep all the ones you made, or may have remembered," Monosaki said, as a dark blue smoke entered the room.

"Wait, guy's I remembered something!" Finacal shouted.

"Well say it, quick!" Shouted Tomohiro, Maeve, Fujihara, and Yashiro at the same time.

"There is a 17th student," Finacal said, as the blue smoke filled up the rest of the room.

 **[] Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for being patient. I know I said I would post this a few days ago, but a lot of shit has happened in my life recently, I just wasn't able to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully you all were shocked by the killer! That bad girl Seco her. Anyway, let's continue our journey into Danganronpa: Twisting Fates and see who dies next! (also, hopefully that last line makes your head spin a bit ;D) []**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, now that that is over. It is time to give you back all your memories. You will keep all the ones you made, or may have remembered," Monosaki said, as a dark blue smoke entered the room.

"Wait, guy's I remembered something!" Finacal shouted.

"Well say it, quick!" Shouted Tomohiro, Maeve, Fujihara, and Yashiro at the same time.

"There is a 17th student," Finacal said, as the blue smoke filled up the rest of the room.

[] Chapter 3: All's Fair in Love and War []

Yashiro stretched across her bed as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her top hat. She looked over and saw people heading out to the Dining Room. She got up and followed the others out the big doors. She caught a glimpse of Tomohiro walking through the Dining Room doors. She hurried up and burst through the doors.

The Dining Room was a mess once again. Nari was frantically running between the Kitchen and the Dining room, carrying trays of food, and bringing out multiple cups of juice, coffee, and water. Maeve was silently eating some bacon and drinking a cup of coffee as Velia bumped into her and spilled her coffee all over her. Maeve started yelling at Velia and Velia pointed towards Rie who was snickering, then burst into laughter.

Kana and Seiko were making out in a corner, grinding along each other. Yashiro noticed their tounges slipping between each others's tongues. She looked over and noticed Fujihara staring at them, then look over at Yashiro. Fujihara blushed and quickly turned back to her eggs and toast. Tomohiro was talking to Lilth. Finacal ran around the table multiple times. Fujihara stood up from her chair and Finacal bumped into her, knocking her into Kana and Seiko. Fujihara ended up smacking Seiko in the face and Seiko fell off of Kana's lap. Fujihara took her place and blushed as Kana smirked at her.

"Ow! Fucking bitch! How dare you try to steal my man!" Seiko shouted.

"I-i didn't mean to! Finacal ran into me a-and..." Fujihara said crying a bit. Seiko turned her gaze towards Finacal, having a fire in her eyes.

Finacal let out a scream and burst through the doors and Seiko followed. A few minutes later, Seiko dragged Finacal back in the dining room by his ear, he had a black eye, and she sat him next to Arisu. Seiko stomped back over to Kana, kicked Fujihara out of his lap, and sat back onto him. They promptly started making out again.

Yashiro sat next to Finacal, and Fujihara sat next to her on the other side.

"So what did you mean by there was a 17th student?" Yashiro asked.

"I don't know. I had been struggling to remember something the entire time, but when I did remember that, it was like a part of my brain had unlocked. It was like it was there the entire time, just something was holding be back. But now I know for sure, we have a 17th student. And they are here," Finacal responded.

"Well," Tomohiro said standing behind Yashiro, and putting his hands on her shoulders. Yashiro looked up to him and they both smiled at each other. "We have to find them. They might know something, and it could help us majorly. Let's just hope they're okay."

"Speaking of okay, I'm glad we regained all our memories, and that I'm not in a hospital because of a seizure," Lilth said. Everyone got a good laugh out of that and they continued to eat.

As things started to settle down, Monosaki walked into the room, strutting her squirrel booty.

"Oh hell no! Not again!" Shouted Seiko as she threw her tray of food across the room.

"I swear if this food is poisoned too, i'm going to smack someone!" Rie shouted.

"Don't worry. I just have an announcement to make," Monosaki said putting up her paws in surrender.

"Spill," Tomohiro demanded.

"Well, since there was a second murder, I shall now reward you with a new area. The room that was locked in the main room, is now open. It leads down to a basement where there is a lot of fun things and new ways for you guys to kill!" Monosaki shouted.

"Great... more exploring," Nari said while rolling her eyes."Oh, one more thing," Monosaki added as people started to get up. "Time for your motive! If no one kills within the next 2 days, then I will kill someone that you love! Now, wouldn't that be sad!"

"You sick twisted bitch!" Seiko screamed.

"Okay bye!" Monosaki said before she disappeared.

"Well, looks like we have some exploring to do," Tomohiro stated.

Seiko and Kana burst out the doors as fast as they could and they were gone. The rest of the people were talking about their plans. Lilth, Tomohiro, Fujihara, and Yashiro got together and headed out the Dining Room doors. They walked over to the now open door in the main room. Yashiro noticed there were steps heading downwards and another door at the end. Lilth led the way down, followed by Fujihara, Yashiro, then Tomohiro. Lilth opened the door and they were in a plain, grey room.

Multiple pillars helped hold the ceiling up. In the middle of the room was a bunch of lockers. One of them was open, showing the dust and cobwebs. Straight across the room from the stairs was another door. A little sign that looked like a basketball said 'Gym'. To the left, a small green + sign was glowing. It flashed in different patterns and glowed red sometimes. To the right was yet another door. Tomohiro and Yashiro headed to the Gym door and Lilth and Fujihara to the other door.

Tomohiro opened up the Gym doors and saw a large basketball court. The bleachers on either side were lined with bright orange colors and white stripes going vertically. There were Basketball Hoops on either side of the long court and a scoreboard in the top corner of the room said "Welcome to the MonoGym."

Yashiro was getting a good look around the MonoGym before she heard Fujihara scream loudly. Tomohiro and her exchanged a quick glace before they burst across the gym and headed towards the door. They shot through the door to see Fujihara was ok. She was standing there, outside of the room with the neon green + sign. Her hands covering her eyes and Lilth burst out of the other room and Arisu, Maeve, Finacal, and Rie ran down the steps. Yashiro peeked into the room and saw something incredibly... disturbing, yet hot at the same time.

It was an Infirmary, but what was going on in there wasn't so healthy. Kana and Seiko were on the ground, naked. Seiko grabbed her clothes and tried to cover herself as best as possible, but ultimately was failing at covering some boob-age. Kana on the other hand just laid there, smirking and enjoying the eyes. He clearly was proud of himself.

"I'm so thankful that I can see again!" Exclaimed Arisu.

"Now he's a snack," Rie said with a wink. Kana winked back at her and Seiko smacked him upside the head.

"What the actual fuck, Fujihara. First you sit on my man's lap, then you walk in on us during our. Fun time. Are you trying to swoop or what?" Seiko screamed.

"I-im so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I don't give a shit. Once I get my clothes on, I'm going to kick your ass! You stupid bi-"

"Leave her alone. You want to get to her, get through me first," Yashiro stepped in.

"That's an easy one. I can beat any midget up," Seiko said with a cocky smile.

"I could beat your ass any day," Yashiro snorted.

"Maybe in your dreams," Seiko yelled back.

"Meet me tomorrow morning, in the Main Area, after breakfast. And don't be late," Yashiro said, slamming the door shut, and stomping up the stairs, followed by Fujihara, Tomohiro, Lilth, Arisu, Finacal, and Maeve.

 **[] Authors note: Things are finally starting to get spicy! What do you guys think will happen during the fight between Yashiro and Seiko? Also, you guys can def tell I'm trying to force this Fujihara x Yashiro ship into this story. But shh, we don't talk about that. Anyway, more amazing things to come later in the story, and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. []**


	12. Chapter 12

"I could beat your ass any day," Yashiro snorted.

"Maybe in your dreams," Seiko yelled back.

"Meet me tomorrow morning, in the Main Area, after breakfast. And don't be late," Yashiro said, slamming the door shut, and stomping up the stairs, followed by Fujihara, Tomohiro, Lilth, Arisu, Finacal, and Maeve.

Yashiro stomped straight to her bed. She flopped down and Tomohiro sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments. The awkwardness slowly rising between the two.

"You don't have to fight her you know," Tomohiro tried.

"Yeah, I do. She insulted Fujihara, I have to stand up to her," Yashiro said.

"I know you love her and all, but sometimes you need to choose the right battles," Tomohiro said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I know this is my battle. Just because I'm short doesnt mean people can just be cunts and walk all over people like me. I was always bullied and i'm done with taking shit from anyone. I will protect the people I care about. Fujihara, Lilth, Finacal even. You too. I'm going to stand up for you all."

"That's a lot of pressure to have on your small shoulders. But I know you're strong. You'll be able to do it."

"I just want to be able to protect everyone, and I know I can't do that because someone is going to end up killing and its all just hopeless and-" Yashiro started bawling. She leaned into Tomohiro's arms and he comforted her as best as he could.

"Shhh. A lot has happened today. Just let it all out." Tomohiro said as he hugged Yashiro tightly. She sobbed into his jacket.

Yashiro cried in Tomohiro's embrace for almost an hour before she tired herself out. She fell asleep in Tomohiro's arms and she felt him pull a cover across her.

Yashiro woke up in the morning to find herself all nice and tucked in. She had a glass of water next to her bed, her top hat and gloves were off and set aside. She put on her hat and gloves and took a swig of the water. She got up and realized nobody was in the Sleeping Quarters. She headed to the main doors where a blinding light shone in Yashiro's face.

Everyone was gathered around the stage. Seiko was up on the stage, wearing headgear, boxing gloves, and a mouth guard. She was punching Kana in the stomach multiple times. He tried his best not to clench at the pain but it was obvious. Arisu and Finacal looked at the door and notices Yashiro come in.

"What the hell is going on?" Yashiro questioned.

"Everyone is excited to see your big fight," Arisu responded.

"We found all the gear in the Sports Closet down in the basement," Finacal explained.

Tomohiro glanced back and noticed Yashiro. He walked towards her and Yashiro just gave a nervous smile.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Tomohiro.

"Yeah, I guess," Yashiro said.

"Well look who the fuck it is!" Seiko shouted as she noticed Yashiro in the room. "The bitch actually showed up. I figured you would hang yourself in the bathroom or some shit."

"Go fuck yourself. I'm just here to beat your ass and get on with my life," Yashiro snorted.

"Then let's go! Kana, give her the shit," Seiko commanded.

Kana jumped down from the stage and walked over to Yashiro. He helped her take off her top hat and put on the headgear. Yashiro took off her gloves and handed them to Tomohiro. She put on the boxing gloves and grabbed the mouth guard that Kana was handing her. The red and gold mouth guard seemed to fit her mouth perfectly, like it was made exactly for her.

Yashiro hopped up onto the stage, and stood in the opposite corner as Seiko. She gave Seiko a glace and Seiko was giving her the death stare.

"On this right side, we have Yashiro, the midget piece of shit Ring Master!" Kana shouted. "And on the left, we have the gorgeous, boobalisious, Seiko! Ok, let's have a somewhat clean fight, and if some shirts get ripped off, I won't complain. Anyway, get ready... Fight!"

Seiko immediately started to advance on Yashiro. Yashiro was trying to think logically. She had to figure out some weak points of Seiko. Seiko took a swing and Yashiro managed to duck and avoid it. Seiko took another swing and Yashiro dodged it again. Yashiro noticed that Seiko took a step before she swung. Yashiro stared at Seiko's feet until she stepped, but Yashiro didn't move quick enough and the punch was a direct hit to her Jaw.

Yashiro fell back and held onto her jaw. Seiko jumped ontop of Yashiro and started punching her. Yashiro tried blocking the punches but occasionally one would get through and hit her face. Yashiro had to think and get out of this position quickly. Yashiro noticed Seiko was straddling her, so she kicked her leg up and hit Seiko right in the 'cooter.' Seiko grabbed that and fell down. Yashiro rolled out from underneath her and waited for Seiko to get up.

Seiko finally got up but she just looked even more pissed off. Seiko let out a large scream before she ran towards Yashiro. Yashiro jumped to the left and kicked Seiko in the back of the leg and Seiko fell to the ground. She got up again and ran towards Yashiro once again. Seiko jumped and mid air, she punched Yashiro right in the face. Yashiro spun and fell to the ground. She felt hands grab her and throw her across the stage. She flew for a few feet before slamming down onto the stage. Yashiro slowly started to get up before she noticed a quick motion to her right. She barely got to look to the right before she saw a foot coming towards her face and Yashiro blacked out.

"Yashiro? Yashiro! Can you hear me?" Said a voice. Yashiro had a slight ring in her right ear. Yashiro tried sitting up but a hand put her back down. "You need to lay down for a bit longer. You got beat up pretty bad."

Yashiro slowly opened her eyes to see Arisu in front of her. She looked around and noticed she was in the Infirmary. She laid on a bed in the far corner of the room. Multiple shelves and cases held different types of medicine and remedies. Four more beds were in the room. Yashiro noticed two other ones were occupied.

"Wh-what happened?" Yashiro asked.

"After Seiko kicked you in the face, she decided to 'glorify' herself some more. She turned you around and kept punching you and kicking you in multiple places. She would have continued and ended up making you bleed if Tomohiro didn't defend you," Arisu answered.

"What d-do you mean he de-defended me?"

"He jumped onto the stage and punched Seiko right in the face. A one hit knockout. He punched her so hard she was bleeding. He had blood on his hands too. Kana then jumped up and Tomohiro turned around. His eyes had turned bright red, and I couldn't recognize him, almost like he had an alter ego or something. Kana ran up to him and Tomohiro did a round house kick and knocked him the fuck out. Tomohiro's eyes then turned back to normal and a few people grabbed him and dragged him away to calm him down."

"Wow... that's all I can say. So those two in the other beda are Seiko and Kana?"

"Correct."

"Thanks for being here for me I guess."

"Well, I was the only one who volenteered. Tomohiro just said to take them to the Infirmary. He is currently in the Kitchen, but everyone has that place on lock down to make sure he doesn't do anything else."

"Okay, well I'm going to go see him."

"Uhm, no, you're not."

"Yes I am, now you can come with me, or you can stay with the Sick Lovers. Your choice."

"Fine. Let's go. I never really cared about these guys anyway."

"Glad you finally listened to reason."

Yashiro got out of bed and grabbed her things quickly. Arisu made some preparations and they both headed out the door. Arisu and Yashiro made her way up the stairs and out the door. As they entered the main room, they saw Rie keeping watch with Velia by the Dining Room doors.

"Yo, we can't let you in here. You're the reason why Tomohiro freaked the fuck out," Velia called as Yashiro and Arisu walked up to them.

"I need to see him," Yashiro said calmly.

"Honestly I don't care," Rie said as she was painting her nails, "You can go in if you want. If TomoFreak wacks out again, it'll be yet another funny ass show. I wonder who he would knock out next."

"B-but Rie! W-we can't let them through!" Velia retorted.

"Honestly Velia, you need to shut the fuck up and listen to your superiors. We make the rules around here, you're just a side character," Rie yelled back.

"F-fine. Go through, bitches," Velia said while her eyes sparkled with water.

Arisu and Yashiro pushed past Velia and Rie and walked into the Dining room. Yashiro looked back and noticed Rie walked in as well, a smile present on her face. At the opposite door, Finacal and Nari stood guard. Nari shot Rie a disapproving glance.

"Yashiro, I'm glad to see you well so soon! But the thing is, we can't let you in here," Nari started. "In fact, Rie shouldn't have even let you get this far."

"Meh. I honestly don't care, plus, if TomoFreak goes wack again, I want to see who he'll knock out next," Rie responded.

"I need to go see Tomohiro," Yashiro said.

"We can't let you in," Finacal repeated.

"I. Don't. Care. Let. Me. In." Yashiro said again.

"N-no!" Shouted Nari.

"You're not going to get anywhere if you argue like this," Arisu told Yashiro.

"So why can't I go in here?" Yashiro asked.

"Because, Tomohiro freaked out after the fight and beat Seiko and Kana. We can't let him do that again," Nari answered.

"What if Tomohiro didn't freak out because of me?" Yashiro asked. "For all we know, he freaked out because he saw someone getting beat up unfairly. Ever think about that?"

"Oh. Well, uhm. No, we didn't..." Finacal responded.

"Then let me through. If he gets mad again, take me out, and we know I'm the problem. If he doesn't freak out, we know it wasn't me," Yashiro suggested.

"Fine. Now I see why Rie let you through," Nari stated flatly.

"The power of manipulation is a wonderful thing," Rie said as she looked up and followed Yashiro and Arisu through the door.

Tomohiro was ties up to a chair. Fujihara, Lilth, and Maeve stood around him, talking. Yashiro slowly walked up and Tomohiro noticed her.

"Oh hey, Yashiro! I'm glad that you are feeling better already."

"Yeah. I would be worse if you didn't stand up for me tho."

"Yeah. I just had to do what was right."

"Okay, enough with the gushy stuff, I want TomoFreak to punch someone in the face. Maybe Maeve?" Said Rie.

"Way to ruin the moment," Lilth said.

"Are you doing alright?" Arisu asked Tomohiro.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just the rope is somewhat chafing me," Tomohiro replied.

[] Ding Dong Bing Bong []

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to the monitor in the corner. Monosaki showed up.

"I love to see you all happy and stuff, but it's time to head to bed. Remember, the Motive starts tomorrow night! Sleep tight!" Monosaki said, smiling big, and shooting her hands up to the sky before the monitor turned off.

"I guess it's time for bed," Maeve stated. She untied Tomohiro and they walked out the door.

The group walked through the dining hall, past Nari, and out into the main room. They headed into the Sleeping Quarters and people started getting into bed. Yashiro took her hat and gloves off and laid under the covers.

Yashiro woke up still tucked into her covers. She sat up and stretched. Yashiro noticed she was one of the first people up. Only a few other beds were empty. She placed in her items and walked out of the Sleeping Quarters. She walked into the Dining room to find a few people already eating.

Nari was slowly bringing food and drinks out. Finacal helped her, and Velia sat and ate some toast. The last person in the room was Maeve. Yashiro went and sat next to Maeve.

"Morning," Maeve said casually, while sipping her black coffee.

"Hey," Yashiro stated plainly. Nari handed her some breakfast and Yashiro started eating.

A few minutes later, the doors opened up and Yashiro expected to see someone she knew, but she saw a short little girl walk through. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails. She wore a black over jacket, with a white shirt underneath and a tie on. She wore a black, fluffy and wrinkled skirt. The girl wore black shoes and had bright, big eyes.

Yashiro got up and walked over to the girl. The girl looked around real quick before looking up at Yashiro. Her cute facesuddenly got hard, cold, and nasty. She gave a Resting Bitch Face as she looked Yashiro up and down.

"Hey little girl. What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Yashiro asked the girl who was maybe a foot shorter than her.

"Honestly lady, I don't know. I woke up in a cramped locker, and I got my skirt dirty. I walked up some stairs and smelt the food, so I came up here," The Girl responded harshly.

"What's your name?" Maeve asked as she came up behind them.

"That doesn't matter right now. Oh, and by the way. Someone is dead down there," The Girl said calmly, swiping Maeve's coffee and taking a swig.

 **[] Authors Note: Hey guys! Wasn't this a wild chapter? Sorry this took so long, but at least I get out good quality. Anyway, it looks like the 17th student has finally presented themselves. Or have they? What do you think their SHSL is if they even have one? And then there appears to be a murder?! What is going on down at the Academy of Hope?! Stay tuned for chapter 13 to find out! Thanks for reading! []**


	13. Chapter 13

"That doesn't matter right now. Oh, and by the way. Someone is dead down there," The Girl said calmly, swiping Maeve's coffee and taking a swig.

"Wait. What? What do you mean by someone's dead?!" Shouted Yashiro.

"N-no way!" Maeve said.

"Yeah," The Girl said nonchalantly. "I woke up, and I saw the person dead in a locker a few down from mine. Pretty nasty shit. Blood everywhere and stuff."

"W-wait. Did she just... Did she just swear?" Maeve asked.

"Not important right now! Let's go! Nari or Finacal, get your ass out here!" Shouted Yashiro.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nari. "And who's this?"

"We got a dead body!" Yashiro responded.

"Wait what!" Nari yelled dropping the tray of food she was carrying.

"Lead the way new girl!" Maeve demanded.

Yashiro followed The Girl out the door. Maeve and Nari followed closely. They ran through the Main area and down the steps. The little girl's hair bobbed up and down as she strutted down the stairs. The Girl slammed the door at the bottom open and the smell immediately hit Yashiro.

The Locker Room was dark, a few lights shining. Yashiro saw the blood before she saw the body. The front side of the lockers seemed perfectly fine. Completely untouched. The Girl lead them around to the other side of lockers. That's when she saw the body. The stab marks. The flies. The blood. The smell. That damned smell. Yashiro looked over to see Nari holding back a gag, and Maeve tried to keep her face as straight as possible.

The body was crammed inside the locker. The blood filled up the bottom and was spilling all across the floor. The weapon was still stuck in her body. Seiko's poor body. What kind of monster could have done this?

[] Ding Dong Bing Bong []

The Monitor turned on and Monosaki appeared. Monosaki stated, "A body has been discovered! Come to the Locker Room to investigate! Woo hoo! This one is good!"

The sound of the door slamming opened snapped Yashiro out of her daze. She darted her eyes to the door and saw Rie, Lilth, Finacal, and Fujihara run through. Next was Velia, Tomohiro, Arisu, and Kana slowly made his way down.

"What poor sucker died th-" Kana said before stopping right in his tracks. He stared at the body for a few minutes before saying, "Please excuse me for a moment." Kana then disappeared into the Infirmary.

"H-how is this possible?" Asked Velia, her eyes slightly wet.

"Calm your fucking tits. At least it isn't your corpse that everyone is staring at," Rie said, slapping Velia.

"Y-yes Rie."

"What a horrible way to die, but also pretty awesome," Lilth stated.

"It's disgusting! Shouted Finacal.

"Well, I guess it's time to investigate," Tomohiro said.

Yashiro, Maeve, Lilth, and Tomohiro all headed to the body. The murder weapon was pretty obvious. A hockey stick was broken into 2 pieces. She had about 12 stabs all along her body, each one about the size of the shaft. She had the top part, the part where you hit the puck, stabbed into her neck and it was sticking out. The long shaft was on the floor in front of her. Her body was crammed into the locker, and it didn't look comfortable.

[] Murder Weapon []

"God these stupid flies are annoying," Maeve said as she swatted at the flies.

[] Flies []

Yashiro stood up. She looked down at the floor and noticed a small trail. She followed the trail into the Infirmary and towards the sink where Kana stood, face down. He was sobbing, but the blood lead right to there. Or maybe the other way around? Yashiro walked up to Kana and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"God, don't sneak up on me like that," Kana said.

"I'm sorry."

"How could this happen? How could she be gone? I just saw her last night. She was fine.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone grabbed us and told us it was time to head to bed."

"Do you know who?"

"No. I don't remember at all, but Seiko wanted to talk to them. I don't know why, but she seemed pissed. Who would want to do this?"

"I don't know. This is why we're trying to figure out who did it."

"And see that spot in the blood right over there? That is where we did it. Right there.""Right there?"

"Right there. And there is a small blood trail connecting to the other one. There is also a lot of bloody water in the sink."

"Okay. I promise I will find out who ever did it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

[] Blood Trail 1 []  
[] Bloody Water in Sink []  
[] Blood Trail 2 []  
[] Sex Blood []  
[] Kana's Account []

Yashiro looked around real quick before she left. She noticed a bucket in the corner and saw a bit of blood on it. Yashiro gave Kana a quick fake smile before leaving the room.

[] Blood Bucket []

Yashiro walked through the Locker Room and decided to look at the blood trail a bit more. She noticed that the drops were closer towards Seiko and got smaller the farther away you got. Interesting.

[] Blood Trail 1: Update []

Yashiro was about to leave before Rie stopped her.

"So Mrs. Detective Lady Person. Who do you think did it?"

"Uhm, I don't know yet I still have to get evide-"

"Well I think it's TomoFreak. It's got his written all over it. I even found this!"

"What is that? A note?"

"Yea, it says, 'I'm so sorry, it wasn't me, it was my Alter Ego'. Now if that doesn't scream TomoFreak, I don't know what does."

"Listen, we have to figure out all of the evidence before we-"

"Either him or the new girl that just so happened to appear right when someone got murdered. Don't you think that is a bit odd? I do. I don't trust anyone here. Except for me of course."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever"

[] Note []  
[] Rie's Account []

Yashiro thought about it and Rie did make a good point though. Who was this new girl? What was she doing here? Is she the 17th student that Finacal was talking about? Does she even have an ultimate? What the hell is going on anymore?

Yashiro walked up the stairs and eventually found The Girl in the Dining Hall, being served by Nari and Finacal, while being accompanied by Lilth and Fujihara.

"Okay, listen up here, Girlie. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here because you are pretty damn suspicious at this point," Yashiro said, putting her hands on the table in front of The Girl.

"Listen Lady, I just got done telling these girls. My name is Chiyoko Kuzuryu and I'm the Lil' SHSL Yakuza." Chiyoko said. "I'd love to know what the fuck I'm doing here just as much as you guys want to know. All I know is I woke up in that locker, and the girl was already dead. I didn't even know her. Why the hell would I kill her already if I didn't have a good enough reason to?"

[] Chiyoko's Account []

"What about you guys? What's your alibi?" Yashiro asked Nari and Finacal as they brought Lilth and Fujihara food.

"We were together when we woke up. I woke up and a few seconds later Finacal woke up. Maeve even woke up after we talked for a few minutes." Nari said.

"What about Velia? I heard she was in here during the time that Chiyoko came in here," Lilth asked.

"Velia came in here alone, a few minutes before Yashiro did," Finacal stated.

"Okay then. So I need to go talk to Velia and Maeve," Yashiro said as she thanked them and headed out the door.

[] Finacal and Nari's Account []

Yashiro was walking through the main area when she heard the door to the Dining Room shoot open. She turned around to see Lilth heading her way. Lilth just smiled and Yashiro turned back around and started walking. Lilth caught up to her and they walked shoulder to shoulder to the Sleeping Quarters.

No one was in the Sleeping Quarters so they decided to head up the stairs. The Two headed into the Pool where they found Velia sitting by herself. She sat on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She looked like she was about to do something before she noticed them and jumped a bit.

Yashiro took off her boots and made her way towards Velia. She sat down next to her and stuck her feet in the water too. Lilth soon followed suite, and the silence was deafening. Suddenly Velia spoke up.

"It's not me. If you're wondering."

"And why is that?" Lilth asked calmly.

"I just couldn't imagine what your conscience would be like if you killed someone. I have an Alibi too, so don't worry. Fujihara actually was awake a bit. She had to use the restroom and she saw me getting up. She fell back asleep within seconds and I headed to the Dining Room. So there you have it. So please leave me alone," Velia said.

"Okay. But you have to leave here. Don't think that I didn't know what you were going to do," Yashiro warned.

"Okay, yeah," Velia said as she started putting her shoes back on and left the Pool.

[] Velia's Alibi []

Yashiro and Lilth spent a few more minutes sitting there in silence before they got up and headed out themselves. The Investigation time would end soon and they had a lot left to do.

Yashiro and Lilth headed back down the steps into the Sleeping Quarters. They started to head back to the Dining Room in hopes that Fujihara was there. When they finally got to their destination, they found only Nari and Finacal there. They headed right back out and back towards the scene. Halfway down the stairs, they ran into Maeve.

"Hey Maeve, we just need to check up on an alibi real quick," Lilth said.

"Uhm. Yeah. Sure," Maeve responded.

"Did you see Nari and Finacal wake up this morning?" Yashiro questioned.

"Oh yeah. We all headed to the Dining Room together. They're perfectly fine," Maeve said calmly.

"Okay, cool," Lilth said as she passed Maeve. Yashiro followed and they entered the Locker Room.

[] Maeve's Account []

They walked in to see Kana sitting on a bench, facing Seiko. Yashiro decided to go to the Equipment Closet and check it out. She opened the door and the wide shelves and isles presented themselves. Easily a hundred feet tall, there were several isles of different types of sports. Some Yashiro didn't even recognize. One bucket held a bunch of flat black disks. Another held a white ball with red laces. She walked through the isles and happened to find Fujihara.

"Oh, hey, Babe," Fujihara said towards Yashiro.

"W-what?"

Fujihara blushed at the sudden realization of what she said. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what got a hold of me... I t-"

Yashiro pulled Fujihara into her and kissed her. Fujihara's eyes were open at first before they slowly closed. Yashiro really did know how to get people to shut up.

"Don't worry about it. It's hot... Babe."

"W-well I think this is where the murder weapon came from..." Fujihara said pointing to a tall box holding multiple of those wooden sticks.

"Perfect. Hey, did you wake up to use the restroom this morning?"

"Uhm. Yeah. I had to pee. I saw Velia getting up and heading to the Dining Room too. I went right to bed afterwards."

"Ok. Perfect. See you later, Babe," Yashiro finished with a kiss.

[] Fujihara's Account []  
[] Weapon Location []

Yashiro walked out of the Equipment Closet and was immediately called over by Kana.

"Take a look at this," Kana said as Yashiro walked over.

"What?"

"The handle to the stick. It has some pink coloring on it. The same color as Seiko's nails. Do you think she tried to defend herself?"

"It's possible. I'm glad you noticed that, somehow we all missed it."

"Yeah, no problem."

[] Defensive Nail Marks []

[] Ding Dong Bing Bong []

"Okay guys! Investigation time is over! Everyone head to the big doors!" Monosaki said right before the monitor shut off.

"Guess it's time to go find out who murdered my fuck buddy, I mean, girlfriend," Kana said with an obviously fake smile on his face.

Kana and Yashiro made their way up the stairs, and into the Main area. Yashiro immediately noticed the door changed colors once again. It is now Pink and White. The colors of Asuka. A few minutes later, everyone was at the doors and waiting. The doors slowly opened and the group walked into the elevator and waited for the normal shake and hum of gears to start up.

The elevator finally started with a jump and made its way downwards. Yashiro looked around once more at everyone. Kana, Lilth, Tomohiro, Fujihara, Maeve, Nari, Rie, Velia, Finacal, Arisu, and Chiyoko. Someone here brutally killed the very annoying Seiko. She may have been annoying, a bully, and a big slut, but she was still a friend. Yashiro would find out who killed Seiko, even if it was the end of her. She had to do it, for her sake, and everyone else.

Yashiro was too focused in her thoughts that she didn't notice the elevator stopped. She barely noticed the blinding light of the Courtroom. She noticed the fact her friends were leaving her. Yashiro walked into the courtroom with the welcoming words of Monosaki.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back to you all!"


	14. Chapter 14

Yashiro was too focused in her thoughts that she didn't notice the elevator stopped. She barely noticed the blinding light of the Courtroom. She noticed the fact her friends were leaving her. Yashiro walked into the courtoom with the welcoming words of Monosaki.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back to you all!"

"Not glad to be back," Lilth said.

"And you guys thought you wouldn't come back here. In fact, you guys didn't think anyone would murder. But this is the third time! How lucky of you guys!" Monosaki said.

"Lucky, don't you mean how fucking retarded of us? We are so dumb that we end up murdering people. This stupid squirrel manipulates us and we ignore it. We fall into it," Kana stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit getting your panties into a twist and plave your pretty little butt by your stand," Monosaki started with the flick of her wrist. "Let the trial for who murdered Seiko, the Ultimate Flirter, begin!"

"Let us start at our normal spot hm?" Asked Tomohiro.

"The cause of death?" Maeve questioned.

"Okay, no. We always start here, and it seems like you main characters do all of the work for the trial. I want some glory in this too!" Velia shouted.

"Who the hell said you could speak?" Rie yelled at Velia.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore. I'm gonna control myself for this trial. I say we start at the location. Why this place out of all?" Velia shot back.

"That's good enough of a spot as ever," said Fujihara.

"Then let's start there," Yashiro agreed.

"Im still hurt by Velia..." Rie said quietly.

"Suck it up, butter cup," Velia shot back.

"So why in the locker? What is the signifigance of that?" Asked Nari.

"Obviously they were trying to stuff the body somewhere, but failed at doing so," Kana said.

"Yeah, and there was that blood trail!" Agreed Finacal.

"So they killed Seiko in the Infirmary, but then dragged her body? So they must be strong, right?" Arisu asked in a Winnie the Pooh voice.

"The trail of blood does suggest it," Maeve agreed.

"So Seiko was killed in the infirmary?" clarified Rie.

"It seems so. Maybe they struck while she was most vulnerable? Like in her bed," said Fujihara.

"It would make the most sense," Finacal agreed.

"But then there would be a pool of blood in one of the beds. We found no such evidence," Tomohiro argued.

"There is no other place it could have been!" Fujihara shot.

[] Non-Stop Debate: Use the correct Evidence to shoot the incorrect statements. []

[] Flies []  
[] Rie's Account [] - Selected  
[] Sex Blood []  
[] Note []

"Seiko was killed in the infirmary," Fujihara started. "So there is barely any places she could be attacked."

"Like in the beds!" Shouted Velia.

"It would make sense!" Agreed Nari.

"But there was no blood on any of the beds," argued Tomohiro.

"They obviously cleaned it up, duh," Velia stated.

[] Sex Blood [] - Selected

"And it's not like there was any blood anywhere else tho so," Fujihara stated.

"No that's wrong!" Yashiro shouted.

[] Break! []

"W-what?" Fujihara stuttered.

"Sorry to yell at you, but sometimes you can be incredibly stupid," Yashiro said somewhat lovingly.

"There was blood on the group. A big puddle of it," explained Kana.

"It just so happens to be right in the spot that they were caught having sex that one day," Yashiro added on.

"Like, in the exact spot?" Asked Lilth.

"The exact spot," confirmed Kana.

"So it must have been right there to make fun of her?" Questioned Arisu.

"It also had to be someone who saw the spot where they had sex," Maeve said.

"So it was basically any of you guys," Velia stated. "I never even knew they did the nasty thing."

"I didn't even know either. I was cleaning up the kitchen and Finacal burst out for some reason. I guess that's why," added Nari.

"I wasn't awake for this shit, so I didn't even know any of y'all," Chiyoko stated.

"Yes, but this was done this morning," Tomohiro said.

"There were only a few people awake this morning when the body was discovered," Maeve said, putting her hand to her chin.

"Everyone that was awake tho had solid alibis," Yashiro said.

"Yeah, but Ciaran had a great alibi as well. He just happened to mess up," Nari added.

"That is true, but everyone's alibis match, and there are no holes," Yashiro continued.

"There is one person who doesn't have an alibi," Rie said, pointing towards Chiyoko. "She, is the only one who was known to be awake and doesn't have an alibi."

"Listen up here bitch-" Chiyoko started.

"She didn't do it," Lilth said.

"W-what?" Chiyoko stuttered.

"How the hell do you know?" Kana questioned.

"Because. Its too convinient. New girl appears. Another person is murdered. She didn't even fucking know Seiko!" Lilth exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't need protection... from what ever this shit is," Chiyoko said looking around at the courtroom.

"Oh that's right! The newbie doesn't know what this place is! Let me explain a bit," Monosaki started. She jumped off on her throne and landed right infront of Chiyoko. "Here, you have to try to figure out who killed the victim. If you guys vote the killer correctly, only the killer will be punished. If you guess it incorrectly, then everyone but the killer will be punished, and the killer will be able to leave this place, scott free!"

"And by punishment... you mean?" Chiyoko questioned cautiously.

"By punishment, I mean, execution," Monosaki said, getting right up in Chiyoko's face.

"Oh, cool. I'd like to see that," Chiyoko smiled.

"Anyway, you guys should get back to the debate, I mean, your guys' lives are on the line... again," Monosaki said before heading back to her throne.

"Okay, but Chiyoko easily could have. She could have seen Seiko sleeping in her bed in the infirmary, grabbed her and shoved her on the ground, and killed her. All while Kana was asleep," Rie said.

Something was off with Rie's statement. It was on the tip of Yashiro's tounge, but she couldn't think of it. Yashiro had to dive deep into her mind to think of it.

[] Hangman's Gambit []

_ _ K _ _ _ _ _ _ _

C? Yes! G? No. W? Yes! Y? No. T? No

W _ K _ _ _ C _ _ _

P? Yes! V? No. F? No. I? No. E? Yes!

W _ KE _ P C _ _ _

S? No. R? No. J? No. Q? No. B? No. X? No.  
O? No. D? No. A? Yes! U? Yes! L? Yes!

WAKE UP CALL!

"No that's wrong!" Yashiro shouted.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm wrong?" Yelled back Rie.

"Kana. He said that someone woke them up last night saying it was time time to head to the sleeping quarters. Isn't that right, Kana?" Shot back Yashiro.

"Yeah. I don't know who tho. I was too tired to notice the voice or who it was. I do know that Seiko wanted to talk to them tho," Kana confessed.

"Wait. Someone woke them up?" Lilth tried to confirmed.

"Yes. Why?" Kana asked.

"Because I had Arisu go wake you guys up, since she was taking care of you guys earlier," Lilth told.

"B-but that doesn't matter... b-because she was k-killed this morning," stuttered Arisu in a Monosaki voice.

"Damn that's a good me voice," Monosaki chimmed in.

"Yes, but you saw them alive last night," Fujihara said.

[] Non-Stop Debate []

[] Blood Trail 1 []  
[] Kana's Account [] - Selected.  
[] Flies []  
[] Blood Bucket []

"I sent Arisu to go wake up Kana and Seiko," Lilth said.

"And Seiko wanted to talk to the person who woke us up," added Kana.

"B-but I didn't do it," Arisu pleaded.

"Just fess up, bitch. Make this easy for yourself," Chiyoko exclaimed.

"B-but she was killed this morning," Arisu stated.

"But you saw them alive last night," Fujihara said.

[] Flies [] - Selected.

"T-there's no evidence sh-showing that Seiko was killed last night, so i'm good!" Arisu exclaimed.

"No! That's wrong!" Yashiro shot.

"WHAAAA?!" Arisu screamed.

[] Break! []

"Maeve, remember the flies that were around the body?" Asked Yashiro.

"Oh my gosh. It's because the body was already decomposing!" Maeve shouted.

"Then why wasn't there flies on the other bodies?" Velia asked.

"Because they all were killed a little bit before they were found. This body was old," Maeve said.

"Arisu, you have a lot of explaining to do," Finacal said.

[] Trial: Intermission! []


	15. Chapter 15

"Maeve, remember the flies that were around the body?" Asked Yashiro.

"Oh my gosh. It's because the body was already decomposing!" Maeve shouted.

"Then why wasn't there flies on the other bodies?" Velia asked.

"Because they all were killed a little bit before they were found. This body was old," Maeve said.

"Arisu, you have a lot of explaining to do," Finacal said.

"E-explain what?" Arisu stuttered.

"This new evidence shows that Seiko was killed during nighttime. Also, you were the person sent to wake Kana and Seiko up," Fujihara said.

"B-but... i-it wasn't me!" Arisu defended herself.

"Ya know what, I sadly agree with the bitch," Rie said.

"Shut the hell up Rie! What did I say about no one liking you?" Velia said.

"No, in all honesty, I believe the bitch. My mind is still on 2 suspects," Rie said once again.

"And who are they?" Asked Yashiro.

"They are none other than Chiyoko..." Rie started.

"We went over this, whore... I didn't do it," Chiyoko said.

"And who is the other?" Kana asked.

"Our little friend, TomoFreak," Rie stated calmly.

"W-what?" Stuttered Tomohiro.

"You heard me. You're one of my main suspects," Rie said.

"But why?" Tomohiro asked.

"Guys, we are still missing a lot of clues. We still have no idea how this all went down. Let's get off the suspect list right now, and figure out some clues," Maeve suggested.

"Our top three suspects will remain Chiyoko, Arisu, and Tomohiro, but we need to continue on with the trial," agreed Lilth.

"How about we go back to talking about the infirmary. That is where she was killed, correct?" Asked Finacal.

"That is where we suspect she was killed, yes. It is also the place with the most clues," Yashiro said.

"So she was killed on that one spot, right?" Nari checked.

"Again, that is where we believe," Yashiro confirmed.

"So we don't know for sure?" Asked Maeve.

"Have we 100% determined it?" Velia shot back.

"No... we have not determined it for sure," Maeve answered.

"Then no, we don't know for sure. You just answered your own question, smart ass," Velia said once more.

"I mean, it's obvious she was killed there," Kana said.

"And why is that?" Nari asked.

"Because of the blood trail," Kana replied.

"T-the blood trail?" Maeve asked.

"Yes, there was a pool of blood leading from the spot in the infirmary, to the spot where we found Seiko dead," Kana confirmed.

"So it's true then? Was she really killed right there?" Maeve asked.

"I believe so..." Fujihara.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Kana asked.

"Yes it does..." Yashiro agreed. "But when I checked out the blood trail. I noticed something different."

"Like what?" Velia shot.

"The fact that the blood trail didn't come from the pool of blood." Yashiro shot back.

"Of course it did!" Nari said.

"I'm going to have to agree with them..." Tomohiro said.

"No, there's proof!" Yashiro said.

"Then tell us. I'd like to hear what this 'proof' is," Chiyoko said.

"Well, the trail starts at the locker and heads straight to sink in the infirmary. I know that it starts there because the drops are a lot larger closer to the locker, and gets smaller the closer you get to the sink," Yashiro said.

"If she wasn't killed in the infirmary, then why would there be the pool of blood?" Maeve questioned.

"There's evidence for that," Arisu said.

"Well there's proof for our theory too," Rie said.

"There's proof to our side!" Everyone in the courtroom chanted.

[] Scrum Debate: Use the evidence to call on your teammates to help you win over the opposing side. []

"There's no proof that the body was only in the locker," Fujihara stated

.  
"Velia!"

"The flies are proof enough. If the body was killed in the infirmary, the flies would be in there, not the locker," Velia shot.

"Okay, well even if the blood trail leads to the sink, it doesn't mean they used it," Nari said.

"Lilth!"

"If they didn't use the sink, then why was the water inside of it all bloody?" Lilth said.

"Also, there were no other blood trails in the infirmary!" Rie shouted.

"Arisu!"

"Actually, there was a second one. It started at the pool and headed towards the other trail," Arisu countered. "Seiko was obviously killed in the infirmary. There's the pool of blood, so the body was dragged to the locker!"

"Finacal!"

"Actually, the main blood trail starts at the locker and heads to the sink, not the blood pool," Finacal snapped.

"There's no actual proof that Seiko was killed in the locker," Maeve stated.

"Chiyoko!"

"The murder weapon, idiot. It was found inside of her, and the other part of it right next to the locker," Chiyoko shot.

"Okay, well nothing else was bloody around the crime scenes, so the infirmary is the best place to have murdered her," Tomohiro shot.

"Yashiro!"

"Actually, there was something bloody. And it would have been perfect if what I think happened!" Yashiro exclaimed.

[] Full Counter! []

"Wh-what was the bloody thing?" Tomohiro stuttered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what the hell it is," Fujihara said.

"Yeah, even I don't know," Chiyoko muttered.

"It was a bucket. I found it in the infirmary and it was slightly full of blood," Yashiro stated.

"What?! Really?!" Maeve shouted, shocked.

"Holy shit!" Kana exclaimed.

"See, we have the evidence on our side," Arisu said with a wink.

"But what would the bucket have been used for?" A confused Fujihara asked.

"Let me just say, I still think it's either Chiyoko, TomoFreak, and now I'm suspecting Kana," Rie chimed in.

"What? Why!"

"Simple really, it was used to move the blood," Yashiro said flatly.

"What? That's absurd," Maeve said.

"No way someone could move the blood!" Finacal said.

"Before we continue on this path, Rie, why do you suspect Kana?" Fujihara interrupted.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you suspect me of killing my girlfriend," Kana agreed.

"Oh that," Rie said. "It's because he easily could have done it."

"And how is that?" Arisu asked.

"I don't suspect Arisu anymore because no way she would do something when she was specifically asked to go get them. Next, once Arisu left, he could have stabbed her. Super easy," Rie explained.

"But why? What would be the motive for doing so?" Nari asked.

"Because it was all about love this time around right? He needed to save the person he loves," Rie continued.

"But he loves Seiko! He wouldn't kill her!" Velia shot.

"But does he really? He has never said it to her. Maybe they were just fuck buddies?" Rie suggested.

"Of course I love her! She, she just isn't the person who would die if no one murdered," Kana said, looking down.

"Oh. My. God. Do you have a side hoe" Chiyoko questioned.

"No. My mom. She is the only person that I love more than Seiko," Kana answered.

"I don't think it's Kana... in fact, I don't think it's a guy at all," Velia said out of no where.

"What?" Yashiro asked.

"I don't think it's a guy," Velia repeated.

"But what about TomoFreak?" Asked Rie.

"I don't think it's a guy," Velia said for a third time.

"Why is that?" Tomohiro asked.

"Because, think about the murder weapon," Velia said.

"The scratch marks," Yashiro recalled.

"What scratch marks? What are you talking about?" Nari asked.

"The murder weapon had some nail marks on them," Kana stated.

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't a guy," Fujihara argued.

"Yes it does," Velia shot. "The scratch marks had a distinctive pink shade on them."

"A pink shade?" Chiyoko asked.

"The same color of Seiko's nails," Velia elaborated.

"So Seiko tried to fight back?" Finacal asked.

"She must have," Rie said.

"What the actual hell..." Tomohiro said.

"Oh you can't say anything, TomoFreak! I still think it's you!" Rie shouted.

"Why do you think it was me still?" Tomohiro asked.

"Because! Does anyone remember me showing them the note that was left?" Rie said.

"I do! It said something about an alter ego, didn't it?" Nari stated.

"It did... and apparently this Tomohiro guy over here knocked the shit out of the Seiko bitch and the Kana guy, like he had an alter ego," Chiyoko said.

"Exactly, this is why it has to be TomoFreak. It has to be!" Rie shouted.

"But I said it wasn't a-" Velia started.

"Shut the actual fuck up! It is TomoFreak and no one can change my mind otherwise," Rie fought.

"I-it isn't me!" Tomohiro pleaded.

"Wow, you guys change the subject so easily. Just head back to the talk about the bucket and stuff," Monosaki said.

"Oh yeah, the bucket. I forgot about that," Yashiro said.

"Yeah, what was it used for again?" Nari asked.

"She claimed that it was used to move and carry blood," Lilth said.

"It is possible, but why would they have done that?" Fujihara asked.

"Possibly to frame me," Kana stated.

"I still think it's you..." Rie muttered.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch," Velia shouted.

"Fuck off!" Shouted Rie.

"Get back on track, or I will kill you both!" Monosaki shouted.

"Why do you think they moved the blood?" Chiyoko questioned.

"Because, it is a random pool of blood in he infirmary, and there is no sign that the murder actually happened in there. It is the only thing in there that was bloody, what other purpose would it have?" Answered Yashiro.

"That is a fair point," Tomohiro agreed.

"True," Fujihara also agreed.

"So this whole time, we've been focusing on the wrong crime scene," Finacal pointed out.

"I feel like an idiot now," Arisu said.

"That's right! You idiots focused on the completely wrong crime scene! There is one important detail in that room, but it doesn't really matter!" Monosaki said.

"We need to start lowering our suspects," Velia suggested.

"We really can't, it happened during nighttime, and no one has alibi's for nighttime," Lilth pointed out.

"So we literately have no idea who the hell did it?" Rie asked.

"Ugh, this is a pain in the ass," Kana shouted.

"No, we have one suspect," Fujihara started.

"Who?" Asked Arisu.

"You," finished Fujihara.

"What? Why me?" Arisu asked.

"We already went over this. You were asked, specifically, to go wake up Kana and Seiko. Now Seiko is dead? That's hella sketchy," Fujihara said.

"Ridiculous! I would never!" Arisu argued.

"Could we really believe that? I mean, Seco was able to walk! Ciaran turned into a psychopath, who knows? The good girl could turn murderer!" Fujihara shot back.

"I think its Yashiro now," Rie butted in.

"What?" Yashiro asked.

"Why her?" Tomohiro yelled.

"Because. She always is the best detective, she knows how to get away with this shit. Its obviously her," Rie continued.

"That's absurd! Yashiro would never do something like this!" Tomohiro yelled back.

"C'mon, you need to stop using your dick and start using your head! It is obviously her!" Rie pushed.

"No its not!" Tomohiro screamed.

"Yes it is! You are an idiot if you don't think that! Vote her! Vote her right now!" Rie shot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Velia said quietly.

"Oh no," Nari said.

"It isn't her! Shut the fuck up slut!" Tomohiro continued to scream, his eyes slightly starting to turn red.

"It is her! Look at the evidence! She betrayed you! Look at her!" Rie pushed even harder.

"No it isn't! Shut the fuck up!" Tomohiro screamed as his eyes turned bright red. Yashiro saw a new fire in his eyes, one that she has never seen before. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes darted all around the room.

"Ahhh, there's the crazed Alter Ego I know... TomoFreak. This has to be the Alter Ego the note was talking about.

Yashiro looked around at everyone. They were all staring at Tomohiro. Everyone, everyone but one person. They were gripping their hand. No way it could be them.

"It isn't her. I know it is..." Tomohiro struggled to get it out.

"Oh my god, his scary face is back," Nari squeeked.

"So... he... killed Seiko?" Arisu asked.

"That is what I believe, yes," Rie said. Suddenly, someone started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha... haha.. hahahahahhaha! This is amazing! You all believe that this fucker is the killer!" Velia laughed. "You are all so fucking idiotic. It has been me this entire time! I knew that Tomohiro's Alter Ego development would serve a purpose in my plan to kill Seiko. God, she was a bitch."

"Wh-what? No way it's you!" Finacal said.

"How come? Was it you? Was it the itsy bitsy little dinosaur?" Velia taunted.

"N-no! It wasn't me!" Finacal shouted.

"Ha... hahahahaha!" Velia laughed again.

"What the actual hell has happened to this trial?" Asked Lilth.

"It's a mad house! I love it!" Monosaki shouted."Ugh..." Tomohiro grunted. "It..."

"It what? Was it you? Because I know it was me!" Velia taunted.

"No, it wasn't you, Velia. It was TomoFreak over here!" Rie shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! It was me! I killed this stupid bitch! I stabbed her in the locker! I used the bucket to bring the blood to the infirmary! I dumped the blood in Kana and Seiko's sex spot! I-" Velia started shouting before she was cut off.

"Say that last one again," Yashiro said.

"What are you doing, Yashiro! I can't let you be framed!" Tomohiro screamed, his eyes piercing through her.

"No. I mean it. Velia, say that last line again," Yashiro repeated.

"What? The fact that I dumped the blood in the spot where those two fucked?" Velia asked.

"Exactly. It had to be someone who got a front row view of the sex," Yashiro put together.

"So it is Kana!" Chiyoko screamed.

"No! It's me! Its all me!" Velia screamed back.

"Oh shut the fuck up, we all know you're trying to fuck with us," Chiyoko sighed.

"Wh-what? Really?" Velia stuttered.

"Yeah, and it's getting annoying so just shut up," Nari shot.

"Like I said earlier, the little girl's got fire," Kana said.

"And you got a fire inside of you. That fire be the desire to kill your so called 'lover'!" Rie shouted.

"God damn just shut the fuck up!" Tomohiro screamed.

"No, not Kana... I-I know who it... who it was," Yashiro had trouble saying.

"Who?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yeah who is it?" Fujihara asked.

"Spill the beans," Arisu said.

"It- it's..." Yashiro stuttered.

"Its your lover boy, TomoFreak!" Rie shouted.

"No god damn it! It's someone else I love," Yashiro said.

"What are you getting at? I thought you two had a thing? Is there another guy, is it that Dino dude, because he was the only single one at the time," a confused Chiyoko asked.

"No... it's..." Yashiro choked.

"Fujihara," Velia shot out for Yashiro.

"What?" Fujihara said.

"Why would it be her?" Lilth asked.

"You're a lesbo?!" Chiyoko shouted.

"Bi, actually," Yashiro said.

"But Fujihara doesn't have an Alter Ego! It has to be Kana!" Rie continued to push.

"Fujihara, do you really love me?" Yashiro asked.

"O-of course! Wh-why wouldn't I?" Fujihara said.

"The motive..." Nari whispered.

"I-I love you... I would never do something like this!" Fujihara pleaded.

"It's okay. Because I don't love you," Yashiro said flatly.

"Oh shiit!" Chiyoko said.

"What?!" Fujihara said, getting mad.

"Yeah. I never loved you." Yashiro repeated.

"I thought you two were cute tho!" Lilth said.

"I never cared for her. I only used her so no one would kill me," Yashiro said.

"I can't believe you!" Fujihara said. She was gripping her hand, but it was shaking a lot.

"What ever. I don't care about you so if you did kill Seiko, I wouldn't mind. One less bitch to deal with," Yashiro said.

"God damn it! You fucking bitch!" Fujihara screamed.

"Oh shit! Her hair!" Velia shouted.

Fujihara's hair was sticking straight up. Her right hand was shaking majorly and had turned a dark black color. She stared down Yashiro with a evil glint in her eye.

"What the fuck! You god damn whore! I can't believe I trusted you!" Fujuhara screamed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Fujihara's Alter Ego..." Yashiro said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Woah," Finacal said.

"I never expected this," Velia stated.

"So you're the person that walked past me at nighttime!" Arisu said.

"What?" Lilth asked angrily.

"Oh yeah, when I was coming back up the stairs after waking them up, someone walked down the steps. Their face was covered up and it was too dark to see," Arisu said plainly.

"That would have been really nice to know!" Tomohiro screamed!

"But why did you do it?" Kana asked.

Fujihara's hair had gone back down and her hand stopped shaking. "I... I didn't want to. She... she attacked me," Fujihara said.

"She wouldn't try that!" Kana shouted.

"Yes she would!" Yashiro argued. "It's Seiko for god's sake!"

"Kana, remember when Seiko asked to talk to me? She brought my into the locker room where she pulled the hockey stick out of the locker. She broke the tip off and tried swinging it at me," Fujihara said.

"But did she say why she was trying to attack you?" Chiyoko asked.

"She thought I was trying to steal Kana from her. From landing in his lap, to finding them having sex. She thought I was jealous," Fujihara answered. Tears running down her face.

"So it had nothing to do with the motive?" Asked Lilth.

"No, she also thought that if no one murdered, that Kana would die. The one person she loved. She thought that she could get away with it, and that she would be able to help Kana escape. She said she would laugh as I, and everyone else died and they survived," Fujihara explained.

"So she had gone full on psycho?" Kana said, his eyes watery.

"Yes. My Alter Ego had taken over and tried to defend myself. It grabbed the staff from her, but she struggled. She created the scratch marks on the staff and It turned her around and shoved her in the locker. It stabbed her repeatedly. The blood got everywhere. I ran into the infirmary and washed my hands off. I then grabbed the bucket and headed back to her body. I scooped up some of the blood and poured it onto the floor. I didn't know what to do. I had to frame someone," Fujihara cried. "I also had to apologize for what It did... that wasn't me that killed Seiko."

"Welp! I think it's time to vote!" Monosaki said.

"Wait, then why were you awake this morning?" Velia asked.

"That was just a coincidence," Fujihara said.

"N-no. This can't be! F-Fujihara... why you, out of everyone?" Yashiro said while sobbing.

"I don't know... but please know that I truly do love you," Fujihara said through tears.

"You all know how to vote!" Monosaki shouted.

"No I don't..." Chiyoko said flatly.

"Time to vote!"

Yashiro slowly scrolled through the faces until she found Fujihara's. Tears rolled down her face as she slowly pressed the button. She didn't want to do it at all. This was the person she loves. Was Yashiro really going to do this? Was she really going to throw away her one chance at happiness? Fujihara could have just made that up. Yashiro could be wrong. No way... no way Fujihara actually killed someone.

"Just waiting on one person," Monosaki said.

Yashiro continues to cry. She couldn't do it. Not Fujihara. Yashiro couldn't let go of one of the few things that was keeping her alive. One of the few things helping her get up everyday. One of the few people who actually cares for her, one of the few that she cares for. Yashiro couldn't do it. Yet she somehow slammed down on that red button and locked in her vote. Her eyes continued to pour out her emotions.

"Time to see how you all voted!" Monosaki said cheerfully.

The screen appeared again and the large slot machine showed up as usual. The level was pulled down and the faces scrolled through once more. The faces started to slow until it landed on Fujihara. Confetti shot and the Guilty sign popped up. The screen then went dark and headed back to where it came from.

"Fujihara, the Ultimate Manga Artist, is guilty of killing Seiko!" Monosaki said.

"F-Fujihara..." Yashiro choked.

"You... you killed her," Kana said, looking away.

"Fujihara... why?" Lilth said crying.

"God damn it," Tomohiro stuttered.

"No! Not Fujihara!" Nari exclaimed.

"S-sorry guys..." Fujihara said through tears.

"I have no words. I can't believe you guys didn't vote for me..." Velia said.

"Fuck off Velia, can't you see this is a serious moment?" Rie exclaimed.

"What if I take Fujihara's spot?" Finacal asked.

"What?" Chiyoko asked, confused. "Are you able to do that?"

"What are you talking about, Finacal?" Arisu asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Fujihara repeated.

"I'm talking about you and me switching places. You have so much to live for. You help out the group so much. The best thing I've done was remember about the 17th student. I am willing to take your place," Finacal explained.

"I don't think you can do that," Maeve pointed out.

"Uhm. I don't know. This has never happened before!" Monosaki said confused.

"So may I?" Finacal asked.

"Actually, no. She is the blackened and you guys got it correct. So only she will be punished," Monosaki stated.

"No! Please! Don't kill her!"Yashiro pleaded.

"Fujihara, you have been found guilty of murder," Monosaki started.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Yashiro cried.

"It's now time to be punished!"

"Please don't do this!" Tomohiro said.

"Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got!"

"No!" Fujihara sobbed.

"Let me take her place!" Finacal screamed.

"Not Fujihara!" Lilth said.

"Please no!" Maeve and Nari pleaded.

"It's Punishment Time!" Monosaki shouted, slamming her mallet onto the red button.

"Noooooooooo!" Yashiro yelled.

[] Fujihara's Printing Press Panic []

Fujihara was standing at her podium, crying when something shot from the ceiling of the courtroom. It came down and wrapped itself around Fujihara's neck. It started to pull her up, and she shot her hands out in hope to grab someone, and someone did. Finacal had ran up to her and grabbed her hand as they were both dragged up into the roof of the courtroom.

Fujihara and Finacal were dropped onto a large conveyor belt. A large opening was in front of them and they started to run towards it. They noticed they weren't moving and it was because the conveyor had started and pulling them the other way. Suddenly a green light turned on and a beeping sound from the large opening started and some shadows started coming towards them.

Large stacks of Manga's started appearing from the large opening. Finacal and Fujihara tried their best to avoid the large stacks, jumping, running around, and dodging them. Suddenly, large presses started slamming down onto the belt behind them. The hydraulic presses slammed down with a large amount of force and power, completely destroying the manga's. They ran faster and faster.

More stacks of manga's kept coming. Finacal and Fujihara kept on running. Suddenly, Fujihara's hand started trembling and her hair shot up. Her black hand shot her forward and punched multiple stacks of manga's off of the conveyor belt. She was now several feet in front of Finacal and she was able to move around the stacks and get farther ahead much quicker than he could. Fujihara noticed that by the large opening, there was a small platform with a ladder leading to a hole in the ceiling. Fujihara continued to head to the platform, dodging and jumping over the manga stacks. She was about 15 yards away when she heard Finacal scream.

Finacal had tripped over his tail and was now stuck behind a stack of Manga's.

"Help! Fujihara, please!" Finacal screamed.

Fujihara continued to run, looking back and forth between the exit and Finacal. He was insanely close to the presses now. He was just now getting up. Fujihara ran towards Finacal. She shoved multiple stacks out of the way and grabbed his hand. They were getting close to the platform. They were 20 feet away when a red light started flashing. They looked up and saw a bunch of stacks of Manga starting to fall out of the large opening.

One of the stacks fell ontop of Finacal's leg and he got trapped. Fujihara pushed the stack off him and shoved Finacal onto the platform. Fujihara looked up and a stack fell right on top of her. Finacal watched as she was dragged along the conveyor. Fujihara was 5 feet away from the press. It slammed 2 more times before the press was right above Fujihara's unconscious body. It slammed down and a splatter of blood shot everywhere. The flat stack of bloody manga's went onto a smaller conveyor and into a shredder where they were then made into a new single Manga. On the cover it had a picture of Fujihara in her Alter Ego form with the words "Fujihara's Slow Demise" in bright red words and a crazy font.

Finacal cried as he sat in the platform. He stared at the spot where Fujihara was smashed to death. He turned his view to the ladder and slowly got up to climb it. He climbed for what felt like hours until he finally made it back to the Courtroom. He burst through a small patch in the floor and everyone was surrounding him, looking at him with tears in their eyes.

 **[] Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, I just wanted to make sure I got all of my ideas out there, and I wanted to make the trial as interesting as possible. So, did any of you expect Fujihara to be the blackened? What is Yashiro going to do now that she is dead? Also, how did you guys like that execution. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and make it seem like she gave her life in order to let him keep his. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. []**


End file.
